HPtLoH Part 2 The Fugitive's Flight
by JaggedJAG
Summary: This is the sequel to HPtLoH Redux Part 1 The Chamber of Secrets. This story starts just about an hour after the last chapter of the previous story. This story will cover Harry's Third Year at Hogwarts.
1. A New Begining

_AN: So here it is the first chapter of part two, it is starting merely an hour after the end of the last chapter. This story will be many more chapters than part one was then again it is a new story and not a bit of interludes from the skew. Also from this part on, I will be dropping the word Redux from the title._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Harry was lost in thought as the Grangers' car pulled up to the house at #17 Riverview Way it wasn't until they pulled into the driveway that Harry realized that the house looked similar to the one he had grown up in at #4 Privet Drive. Harry started to turn in on himself worried that his life wouldn't change and that he would still be treated poorly. He was also worried that he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Ginny.

"All right there Harry? If you want we'll take your things up to the guest room and then you can get settled in until dinner in about an hour's time." Dan said looking to his wife for guidance on timing.

"Sure Dr. Dan." Harry said a little nervously. They took his trunk upstairs and he sat on the bed trying to adjust to the new surroundings. He sat there on the bed when Hermione walked in.

"Hey Harry, How is it going?" She asked tentatively sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine Hermione, Really." Harry said not very convincingly. "I'm just taking it in. I mean I've known that I wasn't going back to the Dursley's all year. It just didn't really sink in until I got in the car with your parents. I guess I'm just still dealing with the shock. So why did you come in without knocking Hermione?"

"Um, Harry I knocked for about three minutes. You didn't answer. My mum sent me up here to get you; she wants you to know that dinner is ready. She made steak and kidney pie, I may have told her it was one of your favorites at Hogwarts, but she's never made it before now so don't expect much. Come on lets go eat then I can give you the tour."

Harry followed Hermione down to the kitchen seeing the table set he was waiting for the rest of them to sit when Emma said with a smile and a wave at the table. "Take a seat Harry, you're our guest you don't need to wait for us."

"Sit here Harry." Hermione said pointing at the chair next to her. "That way my Dad can't elbow you when he uses his knife, he's a lefty. It actually has made his job a bit hard since he's had to by very expensive specialized equipment for his office."

"Pumpkin I very much doubt that Harry cares for the economics of a left-handed dentist." Dan said with a laugh. "So, Harry, Hermione tells us that you're the house seeker. Does that mean that you're good at finding lost objects for your dorm mates?"1 Dan asked trying to start a conversation. Though it was tough when Hermione tried to fight giggles with his question.

"Uh no sir, I'm on the house Quidditch team. The position I play is seeker. It's my job to catch the golden snitch. It ends the game by giving us a hundred and fifty points. It's really hard to find it when it's flying 'cause it's about the size of a large walnut."

"Oh." Dan said. "What's Quidditch?"

The rest of dinner was spent with Harry attempting to explain what Quidditch was to Hermione's parents. By the end of the meal it seemed to Harry as if, Dan had a grasp of it even though Emma didn't. She tried to placate Harry by assuring him that she just needed a visual for it that he couldn't give without using magic.

"Come on Harry, I'll give you the tour." Hermione said after dinner was over. "Let's start here this is the kitchen. Over there is the dining room, we rarely use it. That door leads to the basement where dad has his "man cave" and mom has her painting studio, it's also, where the laundry room is. Down the hall to the left is the sitting room, to the right is my old play room, I still don't know why mum and dad haven't done anything with it. There's an attached bathroom there." Hermione said as they walked towards the stairs.

Harry followed Hermione up and she pointed to the hall to the right of the stairs. "That is mum and dad's room they have their own bathroom attached. This door is mine." She said as she pointed to a door with Hermione written on it. "That door is obviously your room the door in between is my bathroom, well, the one we'll be sharing for the next month. So what do you want to do?"

"Remember when you told me Ginny wanted to talk to me on the train?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it was only a few hours ago, Harry." Hermione said looking at Harry as if it was the dumbest question that she had ever heard.

"Well she wanted to know if I'd write to her if she wrote to me, and I said that I would but we should use Hedwig since Errol might not last through that kind of use." Harry said. "I think that I should go write her, you know let her know that I wasn't lying."

"Sure Harry, It's been a long day I think I'll go down and say good night to my parents then I'll turn in." Hermione said. "I'll let them know that you're going to bed as well."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm just still a bit overwhelmed with it all right now." Harry said as he entered his room. He opened the third compartment in his trunk took out some parchment and a quill then went over to the desk to start writing.

Dear Ginny,

Hey, it's me, Harry, though you probably realized that when Hedwig showed up with the letter. This isn't going the way I planned not that I planned how to write this letter. To tell you the truth I don't have that much experience with writing letters to friends. Well I'm at Hermione's; her folks are really nice and they are trying to make me feel welcome. The house is nice but it reminds me a lot of the Dursley's, I guess that's why I'm having such a hard time settling in, I keep expecting something bad to happen.

Hermione's Mom is nice, she still hasn't figured out what she wants me to call her since she says that Dr. Granger is too formal but I can't call here Emma because that is too familiar. She made steak and kidney pie because Hermione told her it was my favorite. It was good but not quite as good as Hogwarts' is, and nowhere near as good as your mom's is. Though Hermione let it slip, that it was the first time she had made it so I guess there is hope that it'll get better.

Then there's Hermione's Dad. From the start, he told me to call him Dr. Dan. The first thing he said to me was to ask what my intentions were with Hermione. I'd never really thought of her as anything besides an older sister and I told him that. When we got to the house, he helped me get my things to the room I'll be using. I attempted to teach him about Quidditch over dinner I think he might understand it though I'm not entirely sure.

I'm going to start reading the books that my mum left for me in my new trunk. I'm going to start with Wandwork: A Beginner's Guide. I'll let you know if there is anything that might be helpful to you. So, how was your first night back? Is everything all right with you? I hope your family isn't being too harsh considering what happened this last year. I mean Dumbledore did state that Voldemort tricked even full-grown wizards so they shouldn't be too hard on you right.

I guess that I'll be going shopping Saturday. Hermione just came in and told me that her mum thinks I need new clothes. Although I can't blame her, Dudley's hand-me-downs make me look like a beggar with bad fashion sense. It'll be weird to get clothes that fit though, the only ones that I've ever gotten that do are my school robes and the sweaters that your mom has made me for the past two Christmases. Hermione said that her mom wanted to know what my size is but to be honest I don't really know. I just know that I'm smaller than Dudley's circus tent size.

I guess I'll leave this letter here. I'll send it out with Hedwig and tell her to wait for your response.

Harry

When he had finished writing the letter Harry went over to Hedwig and asked. "Hey girl, are you up to taking a letter for me tonight?" Hedwig just looked at him as if saying do you need to ask. "Ok, girl I know that I shouldn't have asked that question but well it's only proper. I need you to take this to Ginny Weasley at the Burrow, and then wait for her response." Harry tied his letter to Hedwig's leg went over to the window and opened it to let her take off. Before she left she nibbled on Harry's hand in an affectionate sort of way. He then changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

O

Harry woke up early the next morning, threw on his robe and went downstairs. He knew that no one else was up from the sounds of the house. He went down to the kitchen and started a traditional breakfast. He got out the bacon, potatoes, mushrooms, and eggs he started some bread toasting and even started the coffee pot for Hermione's parents. He was halfway through cooking when Emma walked in saying. "Wow, Hermione you never cook breakfast your first…Oh dear Harry you shouldn't be doing this. You're our guest. You shouldn't be cooking for us. Are those homemade hash browns Harry?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Emma I just woke up early; I didn't know what to do. I fell into the old habit of cooking I always did it for my aunt and uncle. Yes they are homemade that was the only way that my uncle liked them." Harry said worried that he was in trouble, what a great way to start his stay, would he even make it a whole month here before they wanted him to leave.

Then Harry got another shock when Emma started talking to him again. "Don't worry Harry; I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed that you felt that you should be doing this for us. As I said, you are our guest. But since you started, I guess that it wouldn't hurt to let you finish. Just make sure you don't do this every day ok."

Harry had to know why she had comforted him so he asked. "Dr. Emma how did you know that I was worried you were mad at me?"

"Well to be honest Harry when I was going to school I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a dentist or a social worker. I have a social work minor for my undergraduate work. If you're wondering, I chose dentistry for two reasons the first was the fact that social workers don't get to pick their own hours and second was because I wanted to get to know my dentistry tutor better. But to answer your question I could tell by your body language you seemed to shrink when you were responding to me, like you were climbing into a shell." Emma said to him.

Harry was just a little curious so asked. "So did you get to learn more about your tutor Dr. Emma?"

"I should hope so, I married him." She said with a laugh.

"Oh talking about me are you dear?" Dan said as he entered the kitchen. "Wow dear, what's with the homemade hash browns I can't remember you ever making them from scratch before?"

"I didn't make them Dan; I wasn't the first one down here. Harry made breakfast for us." Emma said. "Even the Coffee."

"Harry you shouldn't have." Dan said as he was filling a plate with food. He started to eat it then continued. "Wow Harry, this is great."

"Morning Mom, Daddy. Oh morning Harry. So mom what are the plans for today?" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well for your father and me, it's work, today and tomorrow as well actually. The two of you have the run of the house; try not to burn it down Hermione." Emma joked.

"Mom, that was one small fire when I first started cooking, and Daddy put it out with a pot lid before it got out of the pan." Hermione said while turning a very deep shade of red in her embarrassment.

"So there was something that Hermione wasn't perfect at from the start?" Harry asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes, Harry I wasn't perfect at cooking when I started, I made a mistake and it started a fire in the pan. Are you happy to hear that?" Hermione said angrily. "You know you were there when we had our flying lessons and you saw how bad I was with that if you remember."

"You mean Hermione wasn't perfect with a lesson?" Dan said in mock shock, eliciting a glare from his daughter. "I'm sorry pumpkin; you're just such a perfectionist when it comes to school that I couldn't resist teasing you a bit."

"Wow mom, this breakfast is amazing, what did you do different?" Hermione said as she started eating apparently ignoring her father for the moment.

"Easy I let your friend cook, and before you get mad at me he was cooking when I got down here baby." Emma said and stopped her daughter before she could do more than glare.

"Harry, you know you didn't have to. Why did you?" Hermione said a little peeved.

"Gee Hermione your welcome. As I told your mom it was just a habit I fell into, and how else can I show you my gratitude." Harry said in a slightly hurt tone.

Just then, a large barn owl flew in the open kitchen window with a letter and landed between Dan and Emma. Emma grabbed the letter and the owl flew off. She opened it and started reading, when she finished she said. "Well apparently a Ms. Patricia Welding will be here at 4:15 next Wednesday with a ministry of magic provided car to escort us to the reading of your parents' will Harry. Actually I've been meaning to ask you why we're invited, Harry."

"I'm sorry Dr. Emma, I don't know. All I've seen is the list of invitees, so I don't have a clue as to why you are on it." Harry explained.

"Well I guess you're just going to have to wait like I said dear." Dan told his wife. "Look at the time dear we need to get going. You two have fun; we'll see you around five."

O

Harry and Hermione spent the day working on their summer homework; Harry did his Transfiguration while Hermione did her Charms. They took a break at noon for lunch but since it was such a hot day, they decided on sandwiches instead of cooking anything. After they finished eating they went back up to their respective rooms to work on their work some more. Though Harry grabbed the book, he told Ginny he would start on instead of his summer work.

It was nearly three when Hedwig turned up with a hoot and a letter for Harry. When Harry took the letter from her, she flew up to her cage, took a gulp of water and stuffed her head under her wing. Harry looked at her and said. "Don't worry girl I won't send you with another letter tonight." Harry then opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear Harry,

I was glad to get your letter, but to be honest I wasn't expecting to get one so soon. I woke up to Hedwig asleep on my desk, apparently Luna let her in during the night, but Hedwig wouldn't let her take the letter from her or wake me up; but she did consent to Luna giving her some water after her flight, and I nicked some bacon this morning from breakfast for her as well.

Well I'm just going to say it Harry, I think you just need to loosen up and give the Grangers a chance. I don't think anything will happen, they wouldn't have agreed to take you in for a month if they didn't want you there. Your safe there and you'll be safe when you come here. I think you should call Hermione's mom, Dr. Emma since you call her dad Dr. Dan. My mom will be happy to know that you think so much of her steak and kidney pie I hope you'll tell her that when you're here.

Well let me know if the book has anything to help with accuracy I need to work on that, mind you I'm not as bad as Eloise is at least. I mean I hit my target when I'm using jinxes and hexes I'd just like to be closer to the center of it if you understand me.

Well if last night and this morning are any indication the only time I'll be alone is when I'm in the bathroom and my bedroom. Before you get too worried, no my family doesn't blame me for what happened but they're treating me as if I'm made of glass and will break at any moment. I'm not that bad I swear. I mean I only had one nightmare last night and it didn't even wake me up. Oh, My God why did I write that? Well I guess I can leave it since you told me about your fears about being with the Grangers, you won't judge me right.

I can't wait for Saturday both Bill and Charlie will be home because of the will reading. I haven't seen Bill since Gringotts sent him to Egypt three years ago. Though, I saw Charlie the Christmas before last when we surprised him with a visit. To be honest I think that he was hiding something. I caught him in a deep conversation with a pregnant girl that he works with, I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were holding hands. I think he likes her a lot, but he wouldn't talk about it and spluttered when mom brought up him moving back home to work at the Welsh Dragon Reserve south of Bala Lake and maybe getting back together with Nymphadora Tonks, his girlfriend from Hogwarts.

I hope Hermione knocked before she entered your room, it's only polite. I hope the shopping trip goes well. Well I've gotta go mom's calling me to go collect the laundry from the line before Lunch. I'll see if I can nick some more food before I send Hedwig on her way.

Ginny

When he finished the letter, he put it aside and decided that he would write her back Saturday after his shopping trip.

O

Harry along with Hermione and her mother took the train into London to a consignment store so that Harry could get some cloths that actually fit. Emma told the clerk that Harry was visiting them and the airline lost his luggage so he needed some new cloths so he wasn't wearing his cousin's cloths, which were too big for him. By the end of the trip, they had spent about £100 of cloths. Harry got a four pairs of jeans, nine t-shirts, two sets of pajamas, a nice blue dress shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. They then went to a department store and got Harry some new socks and underwear.

As they were on their way back to the Granger residence Harry mentioned that he was going to send a letter to Ginny. Hermione asked him to say hi to Ginny for her. Upon their return, Harry and Hermione took his new clothes down to the laundry room to wash them. Hermione told him that her mother always did this when they bought clothes from a consignment store since they were second hand and it was better safe than sorry. When the clothes were in the washer, Harry went up to work on his letter for Ginny.

Dear Ginny,

Sorry I haven't written but until now, there hasn't been much for me to tell you. First, I started calling Hermione's mom Dr. Emma Thursday morning before I got your letter. It just seemed right and she hasn't stopped me so I guess it works for her. Second, the book says that a good way to increase accuracy is to work on calligraphy or painting, as these strengthen the muscles that control your fingers. I realized that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick usually hold their wands with their fingers when they do long range spells like decorating the Great Hall for Christmas; it's more precise according to the book. If you want, I can see about getting you a calligraphy book before I come to the Burrow. Hermione might even have one that you can borrow; I'll ask if you want.

Yes, Hermione knocks before she enters the guest room. She even asks if I'm decent in the mornings and evenings when I might be changing. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were being a bit overprotective of me Ginny. Oh, by the way Ginny, Hermione says hi.

Well I got some new clothes mostly jeans and t-shirts but I did get a dress shirt for Wednesday. I hope you had fun with Luna over. How's everything at the Burrow? Are they still treating you like a porcelain doll? I can't wait to meet Bill and Charlie, Ron has told me so much about them. It'll be nice to talk to another seeker, one that isn't an opponent at least. Maybe when I'm over at your house I can use the training snitch I bought for myself for Christmas. Because of Hermione going to the Hospital wing late on Christmas day I rather forgot that I had it to be honest. I'm going to sign off now and send this letter with Hedwig when she gets back from hunting.

Harry

1 If this dialogue seems unrealistically forced, you've never been over to meet a friend's parents that don't know you already, and you're visiting for an extended stay on the first meeting. In addition, Hermione isn't a sports person so she wouldn't think to explain the rules of Quidditch to her family.


	2. Letters, Owls, and Cat

_AN: I don't like how I ended chapter one, but it was just getting too long and I needed to end it. I'm going to start this chapter after a short time skip (the last chapter was Saturday this one starts with the following Monday) no big deal. This chapter went through seven names before I settled on this one and to be honest I still don't like the name._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 2

Letters, Owls, and Cat

Harry was startled from his reading by a tapping on the window. He looked over to see that it was Hedwig. He went opened he window just long enough to let her in so that he could keep the cool air in from the central A/C that the grangers had. This is one upgrade that Harry liked about the Granger's house from #4 Privet Drive. Harry went back to his desk and took the letter from Hedwig's leg, gave her an affectionate pat on the head and started to read his new letter from Ginny.

Dear Harry

This will probably be the last letter that I write to you before we see each other on Wednesday. It might be harder for me to write to you from now on, I think Ron saw Hedwig when he came to get me for dinner. He hasn't said anything to me, or anyone else for that matter but he was looking at me very oddly all through dinner. Also, he was so distracted that he even agreed with mom at dinner about Bill getting rid of his new earring that Ron thought was so cool when Bill got here. Mom hates Bill's new look, he's grown his hair out and put it in a ponytail he also got a sphynx claw earring. She seems to think that it's unprofessional. Bill just told her that the goblins don't care what he looks like as long as he brings in a good amount of treasure each month.

I'm glad my two oldest brothers are here but something is very wrong with both of them. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I keep getting these weird looks from Bill, it seems like he's evaluating me as a threat. Harry, do you think there could still be a part of you-know-who in me? On top of the looks, when he got here, I was still upstairs but everyone else was down eating breakfast, before he even hugged me, he consulted a book, a book. I mean yeah Bill was a Head Boy his final year at Hogwarts but the whole book thing is Percy's deal. He hasn't even called me his little sister princess or a brat yet, I mean I know I act as if I hate it when he calls me that but I really do love it.

Then there's Charlie. He looks like he's had half his soul lopped off. I've seen him smile a few times but they've all been his fake smile. There's no light in his eyes when he does. When he laughs it has no joy in it, it's hollow. Mom said he just took me nearly dying very hard but I know there's more to it. Charlie never used to hug me for more than a second and this morning I had to tap him on the ear, he hates that, to get him to let me go. Why is this happening Harry? Could I really lose my relationship with my two oldest brothers over what happened last year? Mom told me not to worry that they'd come around and I shouldn't bother them about it but I'm really worried.

As far as the rest of my family, only Percy isn't treating me like I'm going to break at the slightest accident. That's because I told him if he didn't stop that I'd tell mom about him and Penelope, there getting serious, he's been saving his money since Christmas to buy her a really good gift this year as it's their last year at Hogwarts. Having Luna over is fun it's nice having another girl around that isn't mom. Luna's been helping me with my broom flying by helping me sneak out after mom and dad go to sleep since their room is across from mine. Her father sent a floo message on Friday, said that he wouldn't be back until late on Tuesday, and wondered if he could just come over on Wednesday and then we could all go to the will reading together. Mom told him it was fine by her since the ministry was sending two cars for us there would be enough room for the two of them. Ron's been on edge since yesterday, Scabbers went missing during the night and as much as Ron says Scabbers was useless, I think Ron really misses the old rat.

Dad won the grand prize from the Daily Prophet Galleon Draw so Wednesday Percy, Fred, George, Ron and I are getting new wands that didn't belong to someone else. Percy has been using Great Uncle Bilius' wand, Fred and George have been using Uncle Gideon and Fabian's wands they were mom's brothers but Death Eaters killed them before I was born. Ron needed the new one since he broke Grandpa Septimus' wand, Charlie was mad when he found that out as he used that wand in school. I used Grandma Cedrella's wand last year. I wonder what I'll get for my new wand, don't get me wrong I don't mind using Grandma's wand but it doesn't do what I want it to. That could be a part of my issue with accuracy, but if you could ask Hermione if she has a calligraphy book I could borrow, I would use it. Dad said that we would have gone to see Bill in Egypt if he and Charlie didn't have to come here for your parent's will reading.

It's nice that you're settling in with the Grangers, Harry. I see that great minds think alike for Dr. Emma. If you think that Dr. Dan has a good grasp of Quidditch maybe you could buy him _Quidditch through the Ages_ , They'll have it at Flourish and Blotts you could pick one up on Wednesday. You can tell Hermione I said hi if it comes up. Well I'd better end this letter it's getting really long and I don't have a lot of extra parchment, I'll see you Wednesday.

Ginny

Just as Harry was, finishing reading this letter there was a thud on the closed window behind him. When he went to look for what had made the sound he noticed a misshapen lump of feathers in the flowerbox under the window and he knew it had to be Errol the Weasley family's very old owl. Harry opened the window, grabbed Errol and noticed that he had a note tied to each of his legs. Harry took the notes and then placed Errol up in Hedwig's cage to rest, he then sat down to read the letter addressed to him. He'd give Hermione her letter when she got back from her dentist appointment with her mom.

Harry, I just thought you should know that I saw Hedwig in my sister's room this evening when I got Ginny for dinner. On top of that, she's been taking food from the table so I think that this isn't the first time that Hedwig's been here. But at least this means that you can send letters this summer. So how has it been staying with Hermione? I expect that you've been doing lots of studying. By the time you get here, I suspect you'll have finished all of the summer work. Oh, by the way when I see you on Wednesday, I'll have a new wand; dad won the Daily Prophet Galleon draw at the beginning of June, no one's won it since last December so he won 600 Galleons.1

Ron

Harry had to laugh at the letter he got from Ron. How was he going to broach this subject with his best mate? Harry didn't know much about dealing with friendships, as Ron was his first friend and Hermione his second; but what he did know, and this was just from the occasional movie or show on TV he had managed to see with the Dursley, was that guys didn't like it when their mate starts talking to their little sister. Harry thought that he might ask Dr. Dan for advice about this tonight after dinner. However, a thought kept nibbling at the back of his mind, no matter what you do or say Ron will never understand. Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione poked him in the shoulder. He looked over at the alarm clock in the room and noticed that he had been lost in thought for nearly an hour.

"Harry, you okay you we're just sitting her staring at the wall." Hermione said sounding worried. "What's with the Errol at the bottom of the Hedwig's cage? I thought you and Ginny were using Hedwig for correspondence?"

"We were. I mean we are. Ron sent us both letters and well Errol hit the window." Harry said as he handed Hermione her letter. "Oh, and Ginny said hi as well."

Hermione seized her letter from Ron and read it quickly. "Well Harry, Ron knows that something's up. He just asked me if I borrowed Hedwig to write to Ginny. To be honest Harry I don't know her that well, she kind of kept to herself all year.2 I mean she and I didn't really talk beyond over Christmas break since we were the only girls beyond Andrea Cast, and she was a seventh year, that stayed over for the break; and then again on the train back to London." Hermione explained to Harry.

"I know Hermione; I got the same thought from what he wrote me. Though for me, he made it seem that he was letting me know about Hedwig's location. It's like he wants to give me a way out of this. I was going to ask your dad for advice about how to handle this." Harry said.

"Oh Harry you'd be better off asking someone off the street for relationship advice than asking Dan." Emma said as she came in with Harry's clean laundry. "Sorry I didn't mean to overhear I was just brining up clean cloths, Hermione I left the basket with yours on your bed.3 Hermione how many times have you seen your Uncle Mark and Aunt Janice in the same room with your father?"

"I can only remember them in the same room at Grandma Jean's and Grandpa Frank's funerals and I wish I couldn't." Hermione said looking rather horrified.

Harry looked puzzled so Emma decided to explain. "Now Harry I don't know all of this as a fare bit of it happened before I met Dan. However, what I do know is that Janice is Dan's younger sister by a year, and from what I've been told, Mark was Dan's best mate all through school. Apparently, when Janice and Mark got together, Dan fought Mark to the point that they both ended up in the hospital overnight.4 To be honest I didn't know that Dan had a sister until after we were engaged and his mother asked if they were going to be invited to the wedding."

"Okay, do not ask Dr. Dan for advice on this, especially on this." Harry said. "Hopefully I can find a better solution to this then getting into a fight. Besides all I'm doing is writing to his sister."

At that time, Errol gave a very weak hoot that startled Emma. "You know Hermione I've been talking to your dad and we think that we should buy you an owl of your own, that way your father and I only need deal with the one owl when we correspond instead of whichever one you get from the school. Do you have any recommendations Harry?"

"Not really Dr. Emma. I mean Hedwig was my first ever birthday gift, so I didn't even pick her, not that I would want any other owl girl." Harry added, as Hedwig seemed to glare at him. "I would say just find an owl that you like. We could stop at Eyelops the day after tomorrow so that you can get one. Though I would recommend not getting an owl that is smaller than Hedwig, considering that it's a long journey from London to Hogwarts."

O

Harry woke up on Wednesday with a weird feeling about the day considering that he would find out what his parents will said wasn't the only reason for this. Harry wasn't sure if his decision regarding Ron was the best thing he could do, though he was resolved that telling Ron the truth was the best idea that he could think of. Really was it so bad that he was writing to Ginny, they both had the common ground of having survived Voldemort. Really if Ron had a problem with this, it was on him. When Harry looked over at Hedwig's cage, he noticed that Errol was finally looking as if he were ready to go back to the Weasleys; Harry decided to just send the old Owl on its way without a letter as he would be seeing his friend in about twelve hours' time.

Harry went down to the Kitchen to see Emma making breakfast. "Good Morning Harry, how did you sleep?"

"Fine Dr. Emma, So how long are you and Dr. Dan going to be at work today? Don't forget that Ms. Welding is going to be here to pick us up for my parents will reading at 4:15." Harry said in a very sleepy voice.

"Oh don't worry about that. Dan will be here all day since he doesn't have any appointments scheduled for today, and I will be back around noon since my last appointment is at 11:30. Harry would you mind teaching me how to make homemade hash browns?" Emma said to Harry while cooking.

"Not a problem Dr. Emma, it's rather easy. First, you need to shred the potatoes I use a cheese grater myself. Then you just use the pan that you cooked the bacon in, I think it adds good flavor, and sprinkle it with some shredded cheese if you want or leave them as is." Harry explained the very easy steps in making hash browns.

Ten minutes later, when both Dan and Hermione came down to breakfast they started eating it was Dan that first spoke. "Well Harry thank you for breakfast, I could really get used to your hash browns."

It was however, Emma that responded rather curtly. "You're welcome dear, I made them today. I asked Harry to teach me this morning. I see that I learned well, at any rate I need to get ready and head to the office."

O

The day progressed as any other on Riverview Way, even Ms. Welding showing up wasn't that big of a deal, as she looked the part of a muggle social worker. "My mother is a muggle social worker so I just ask her to come shopping with me when I'm looking for appropriate attire." She said when Dan asked about it.

They got to the Leaky Cauldron before five so Harry asked. "Would it be okay if we did some shopping, Ms. Welding?"

"Of course Harry where did you want to go?" Ms. Welding asked calmly.

Harry thought about it for a second and then stated. "Well I want to get a book from Flourish and Blotts, but Dr. Emma said Monday that she was looking to get their family an owl for correspondence with Hermione."

"Well Eyelops Owl Emporium is across from Flourish and Blotts. You and I can get the book while the Grangers shop for an owl if that is all right with everyone." Ms. Welding proposed.

Fifteen minutes later with his purchase complete Harry and Ms. Welding were about to walk into Eyelops Owl Emporium to find the Grangers when they were exiting without an owl. Dan was the first of them to speak. "We couldn't find an owl we liked. Is there any other place that we could buy an owl, Patricia?"

Ms. Welding thought for a second and then said. "We could always attempt to find one at the Magical Menagerie down the way; we'll have to pass it to get to Gringotts anyway. They tend to have the more exotic owls. Though for the purposes of communicating with Hermione at Hogwarts you'll want at least a medium sized owl."

They entered the shop to find it packed with creatures of all types. The glass case as they entered the shop held three hedgehog looking creatures though the sign said that they were domesticated knarls.5 However, the store did have several owls on the back wall. As they made their way to the back of the shop, an owl flew down from its perch and sat on Emma's shoulder. Harry looked at the placard on the vacated perch to see that it was called a barred owl.6 The owl didn't even flinch away when Dan went to pet it, to which he stated. "I think that we have found our owl." Hermione and Emma just nodded in agreement and they went over to the counter to purchase the owl.

As they made it to the counter a blur of ginger jumped down from the shelf behind the cashier right in front of Hermione causing the cashier witch to exclaim. "Crookshanks what has gotten into you? You don't jump on potential customers; they're here for an owl not a cat. I'm sorry for that miss; he's usually much more unassuming."

Harry decided that the while the jump was very forceful, the cats purring and rubbing up against Hermione was decidedly docile. Harry was amused when Hermione asked. "Mom, Daddy can we get him as well, he could just be my early birthday present, please."7

"I don't have an issue with it you're old enough to take care of a pet on your own. What do you think Dan?" Emma said blandly.

"Well it's just as obvious that this owl has chosen us as that cat I can't see a reason to say no. Just don't expect to get anything else beyond cloths for your birthday." Dan said as if he were backed into a corner.

"Oh Daddy thank you, you too mom." Hermione said to her parents.

"I think I should warn you, Crookshanks isn't just a cat. He's half kneazle but since he has taken such a shine to your daughter that shouldn't be a problem.8 He may even be helpful if your daughter ever gets lost or starts running with a bad crowd." The witch at the counter said as she rang them up. "That'll be eight Galleons, one Sickle, and twenty seven Knuts including their cage and carrying basket respectively."9

"I'll get that, you can pay me back when we get to Gringotts, I know that you don't have any Galleons on you right now." Harry said as he pulled eight Galleons and two Sickles out of his moneybag. He placed his change back in his moneybag.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Hermione's parents said in unison.

"Relax, I know that you'll pay me back and I know that you only have Muggle Money on you." Harry explained once they had exited the Magical Menagerie and were all on their way to Gringotts.

That was when Ms. Welding stepped into the conversation. "The exchange rate outside of Gringotts is horrid. Didn't you see the sign by the counter?" The Grangers all shook their heads no. "The sign said £20 to the Galleon they charge over £5 to exchange the money10; apparently they don't expect Muggles to check the exchange rate. If Harry hadn't offered to pay for it, I would have. That's why I sent you to Eyelops they only charge £2 extra per Galleon for the exchange." She finished as they made it to the entrance of Gringotts with twenty minutes to spare before the will reading.

Dan excused himself to go to the exchanger while the rest of them waited in line at the information desk. Dan, upon his return to the group handed the owed money over to Harry.

1 I see this as a monthly lottery instead of the annual that J.K. Rowling stated it was. For my rules, the Galleon draw takes place on the first day of each month. The prize is 100 galleons but rolls over every month without a winner. Each ticket costs two galleons with all proceeds beyond the initial prize being split 45/45/10 between the Hogwarts tuition fund, St. Mungo's Hospital operations fund, and the Daily Prophet. In addition, before the Ministry of Magic regulated it Sirius Malfoy, Draco's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, won it for the first 68 months of the prize. Sirius Malfoy started the drawing back in 1772.

2 That statement isn't a real shock considering the effects of the Diary on Ginny.

3 Emma was coming up the stairs when Hermione startled Harry and didn't want to intrude but felt it was necessary to stop Harry from asking for advice that she knew was going to be bad.

4 Everyone has his or her mistakes in life; I might actually revisit Dan's and resolve it, who knows.

5 Rowling, J. K. _Fantastic Beasts & Where to find Them_, 24. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2001.

6 Peterson, Roger Tory. _Birds of Eastern and Central North America_ , 204. New York, New York: Houghton Mifflin Company:, 2002.

7 What can I say I had to get Crookshanks into Hermione's care.

8 Rowling, J. K. _Fantastic Beasts & Where to find Them_, 24-25. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 2001.

9 This is using the algorithm of 1 Knut = £0.03, 1Sickle = £0.87, and 1 Galleon = £14.79 in conjunction with the 1 Galleon = 17 Sickles and 1 Sickle = 29 Knuts as stated by Hagrid in Rowling, J. K. "Diagon Alley." In _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , 75. New York, New York: Arthur A. Levine Books :, 1999. If you do the math on that it comes to £120 or approximately $240 American quite cheap for two pets with carriers. From a pet store, a cat will run from $75 - $300 depending on the breed and age. A large bird will run from $300 - $1,000 depending on the exoticness of the bird. A carrying cage for a bird that size will range from $80 - $120 and a cat carrier runs about $25 - $50.

10 The Ministry of Magic doesn't control the exchange rate outside of Gringotts as they feel that would take away from the autonomy of the businesses. Some businesses are worse than others they range from a £2 - £30 charge.


	3. The Will Reading

_AN: That last chapter got away from me bit. Not in the sense of story just in the writing of it, it just managed to be longer then I wanted it. Sorry this one took so long I just didn't have time between looking for work, migraines and taking my dad to a bunch of doctor's appointments that he needed for an issue, he'd fine now btw. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep the reviews coming they are helpful. and for all of you that haven't figured this out yet Harry and Hermione have a pseudo-sibling relationship in this story , I've always felt that way about it._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 3

The Will Reading

As they got up to the information desk, they were "greeted" by a Goblin who didn't look up and that Harry didn't recognize with a simple sneered. "Yes."

However, Ms. Welding just took this in stride and responded cordially. "Hello, we are here for the reading of the Potter will. If you point us in the direction we need to go that would be sufficient I think."

It was at this point that the Goblin looked up and his eyes went wide. "I apologize for my rudeness, Master Potter. I am Gripshaker I would be happy to accompany you back to the third reading hall." He then dropped down from his perch at the desk gave them a bow, which Harry returned, and said. "If you would follow me it is just down this way. I do believe that you are the last to arrive."

When they entered the hall, Harry was pleased to see that the Weasleys were already there. He made eye contact with Ron who excitedly waved them over. "Harry, Hermione come here I want you to meet my older brothers Bill and Charlie and you can see my new wand." He said as he waved it around so energetically it started to emit sparks.

"Ronald, be careful with that new wand you're going to put someone's eye out." Mrs. Weasley snapped at Ron as his brand new wand came dangerously close to poking a fat balding old wizard with a silver walrus mustache in the ear. "I'm so sorry Professor Slughorn, he just got his wand today and I'm afraid he wants to show it off."

"Oh that is quite alright, quite alright. Incidentally as you are no longer a student at Hogwarts and I am now retired you needn't call me professor anymore Ms. Prewett you may call me Horace if you like." The old wizard said to his former pupil.

"It's Molly Weasley now Horace. It's been that way since just after I graduated from Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said to the old wizard.

It seemed that the aged wizard was about to respond to that when a loud thumping came from the front of the room as Slashknuckle banged a gavel on the podium behind which he stood. He then started to speak. "It seems that all individuals who responded to their invitations stating that they would be present are in fact here, so it would seem that we can start a little early. If you would all take your seats I will start these proceedings this the twenty-third day of June nineteen hundred and ninety three at precisely five fifty four." He said as he looked at a pocket watch provided to him by another younger looking Goblin by his side. "For those of you who do not know me I am Slashknuckle the Twelfth, I am the account manager for the Potter Vault and I was named as the Potter's Executor in the Will. First, when they drafted the Will and by extension the guest list, they had an Accuracy Charm placed on it, so it would be as accurate as possible. Second, as I was there when this Will was drafted I was given a letter to read in case of this event." He then unfolded a letter and started to read it aloud to the gathered people. "To all of our friends and what little family we still possess. Please do not worry for us though we have gone we will never be forgotten as long as you who remain remember us. All that we wish is that you take good care of Harry, as we would have done for your children were the situations reversed. With all the love we have, Lily and James Potter." When he completed the letter, he folded it back up and placed it in a coat pocket. He then pulled a large slender box from the podium opened this and removed the roll of parchment, unrolled it, and started reading.

"Stated here is The Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Rose Evans Potter

We being of sound mind and body, as well as under no form of influence either mundane or magical1 do hereby declare all previous Wills in our names be they singular or as a couple to be null and void on this day, the 01st of October, 1981.2

We appoint Slashknuckle the twelfth of Gringotts to execute this Will to the best of his ability.

 **Article I**

Should only one of us die, we leave all our remaining possessions to the surviving spouse, and our son, Harry James Potter; and we both hope that the remaining spouse can find it in their heart to find another to love and give Harry a stable happy life.

 **Article II**

Should the both of us die, we leave the following bequests:

To the Minister for Magic (Cornelius Fudge): Let it be known that you will never be allowed to have the Potter votes in the Wizengamot via Proxy that we have left to another.

To Marcus Abbott and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies and tuition at Hogwarts. Marcus, for you we leave access to the library at Potter Manor in hopes that you will be able to find the information for which you have been searching.3 Sasha, the silver and amethyst necklace, earrings, bracelet and broach of Lily's that you loved so much are yours.

To Bathilda Bagshot: We leave you a copy of the Potter Genealogy to help you with your history research.

To Sirius Black: There's a key to Potter Manor in our family vault. It was always your home as well; remember though that Harry gets the house when he is old enough. We know you don't really need more money, but we'll also throw in 10,000 Galleons, for a rainy day.

To Amelia Bones: Boss, those training dummies of mine that you were fascinated by, we leave one to you (no we don't mean Sirius, Remus, or Peter).

To Edgar Bones and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Ed knowing that you and Nat have both been lifelong fans of the Pride of Portree we give you a ten percent share in the team.

To John Dawlish and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for supplies at Hogwarts. John, those training dummies of mine that you were fascinated by we leave one to you. Emma, we know that you always loved those Muggle stories that Lily had, we leave you the complete set of J.R.R. Tolkien that we have.

To Albus Dumbledore: We leave you one copy of The Tales of Beadle the Bard, a first edition that is in the original Celtic script.

To Aberforth Dumbledore: We release you from the loan that we gave you and never set up a payment plan for when you wanted to renovate the Hogshead and couldn't get a loan from Gringotts.

To Vernon Dursley and Family: Let it be known to all present at these proceedings that we discussed this quite a lot and in the end it was Lily that won. We give you 1,400 Galleons to you, paid in the equivalent of Pounds for Dudley's education in hope that he will not become as narrow minded as you are, Vernon. In addition, we leave a runic Charm bracelet to Petunia, may it keep you safe Tunie. Vernon, for you we leave a bottle of fine aged Brandy from our cellar.

To Fillius Flitwick: For you we leave all of the notebooks that I, Lily, used for my Charms Mastery. We hope you find them useful in your teaching.

To Daniel Granger and Family: Let it be known from this day forward that your family is under the protection of the Potter Family until otherwise stated by the Head of House of the Potter Family. With this protection your house 17 Riverview Way, Tottenham and place of business the Tottenham Dentistry will receive all of the Potter family wards until such time as you no longer own them. We also give you a sum of 1,400 Galleons for Hermione's education at Hogwarts, keep that little girl safe Dan.

To Castor Greengrass and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Caster we know that you loved our greenhouses, for you we give an example of each plant in the greenhouses save the Venomus Tentacula as you will receive a male and female plant and the plans to our greenhouse complex, use them well. Illiana we know that you have no place to stay beyond with your brothers, and we all know how that makes you feel, when you visit your family in Sardinia every August. We give you and your family access to the Potter Villa on Sardinia for the first two weeks of August every year until you no longer feel you need to visit your family.

To Rubeus Hagrid: To you we leave Witherwings and Fluttergust they always liked you better than us anyway. We also leave you 10,000 Galleons for an emergency fund if you need to repair your hut.

To Richard Harper and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for supplies at Hogwarts. Rich those training dummies of mine that you were fascinated by, we leave one to you. Milly, for you we leave the complete works of C.S. Lewis that we have as you were always borrowing the books anyway.

To Francis Longbottom and Family: First, we apologize that we will not be there for your son, Neville as his godparents. In addition, we leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts and an additional 2,000 Galleons for Christmas and Birthday gifts for Neville. Frank, we also leave you one of those training dummies of mine that you found most fascinating. Alice, you will finally take that muggle cookbook you loved that we've been trying to give you for over a year and also the copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets so that you will finally get all those quotes I used when talking about James.

To Xenophilious Lovegood and Family: First, we apologize that we will not be there for your daughter, Luna as her godparents. We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts and an additional 2,000 Galleons for Christmas and Birthday gifts for Luna. Xen, know that the Potter Family will still support the Quibbler even without our being there we also give you copies of Lily's school diaries and permission to print them under the title of Diaries of a muggle-born just please change the names to protect the innocent, and not so innocent in there. Patty, to you we give the gold and topaz necklace, earrings, bracelet and broach of Lily's that you loved so much.

To Remus Lupin: we thought long and hard about this and the first statement we have is; Remus you must accept these they are our dying wish for you. If you don't we will have Sirius badger you until you do. First, we leave you 500,000 Galleons. Second, we give you the Potter Cottage in the Forest of Dean. Third, we name you the Proxy for the Potter votes in the Wizengamot until Harry is old enough for the task. Finally, we give you our eternal gratitude for being our friend instead of shutting yourself in when you could have all those years ago. We also ask that you get over your mental problem and find someone that can love you for you.

To Chelsea Martin and Family: Chelsea you are most likely wondering why you are here of all people. You did not know us; we did not know you. The reason you are here is that after an extensive amount of research on James' part we found out that your daughter Vesper's father is a very good friend of ours. He should be in this room and you may even recognize him, but his name is not Elvendork Cadwalder. That was his cover identity, good one by the way Boss. He is in fact none other than our very best friend, Sirius Black. First, we give you a sum of 1,400 Galleons for Vesper's education at Hogwarts. In addition, we give you the equivalent of 10,000 Galleons in Pounds in the hopes that you will use it to get your problem fixed, we know what it is but will not share it in this forum to stave off any embarrassment on your part.

To Minerva McGonagall: For you we leave a copy of my, James, Journal. James made it and he enchanted it so that only you can read it. I don't think you can punish Sirius, Remus, or Peter, as they are no longer your students. Nevertheless, you always did state that you wanted to know how we did all the things we did. Well, now you will.

To Peter Pettigrew: How do we go about this, you were our secret keeper. First, we give you our thanks for protecting our family to the best of your ability. Second, we give you 100,000 Galleons for your sacrifice. Don't be too hard on yourself we don't blame you."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WE ALL KNOW THAT IT WAS SIRIUS BLACK WHO WAS THE POTTER'S SECRET KEEPER." Cornelius Fudge Fumed.

"Obviously what we all 'know' is in fact a ruse that was created by the Potters in an attempt to fool Voldemort." With that name, there was a collective gasp from most of the individuals in the room. However, Professor Dumbledore continued on as if it hadn't happened. "I would assume that with this new information you would see fit to have him released from Azkaban, or at the very least see to it that he gets a trial that I don't even remember him having."

Slashknuckle then stated while looking irritably at the Minister for Magic. "If the interruptions are quite over I think that we should get back to matter at hand.

To Poppy Pomfrey: For you we leave a copy of my mother's healing journals some of the healing spells in there aren't even in use at St. Mungo's.

To Everard Shacklebolt (Kingsley Shacklebolt): To you we leave the Gray Alliance Log so that you might keep working at its resurrection.

To Kingsley Shacklebolt: We leave you one those training dummies of mine that fascinated you.

To Slashknuckle: To you we leave 10,000 Galleons for your own use.

To Horace Slughorn: We know that this is not much but for you we give the knowledge that Harry needs only touch the lily petal and the fish will return; it was part of the charm that Lily put on it, as long as a blood relative of hers is on earth the fish can be brought back. We know that nothing else we could give you would mean as much.

To Severus Snape: All I, Lily Rose Evens Potter, give you is my forgiveness for everything, but it still isn't right that you said it. All I, James Charlus Potter, request is that you don't take your hatred for me out on Harry, he's innocent in all those thing I did to you. In addition, I give you three vials of Runespore Venom, they should help in you potions work.

To Pamona Sprout: We leave you one of each specimen from our greenhouses save for the Venomus Tentacula, as you will receive a male and female plant of them. Please use them to assist in the education of many students at Hogwarts.

To Edward Tonks and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Ted first, if you will accept I would make you a Vassal of House Potter so you never need fear persecution for being a muggle-born, I don't know why I didn't think to ask you before. Second, we give you 100,000 Galleons to start your own Photography shop in Diagon Alley we know that is more than you need for this but we want you to succeed. Andi For you we give that crystal vase that you loved.

To Arthur Weasley and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts, Molly just take it, this is something that we want to do for you. Arthur for you we leave a copy of Lily's notes on how to work muggle electronics with Magic they aren't complete but they should give you a good head start. Molly for you we leave a complete collection of Muggle fairytales, give your kids a change from just Beadle the Bard.

To James Yowls and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. Jim, we want you to get the portrait tools that we bought from you back; Sirius, Remus or Peter will be able to retrieve them from the basement of the cottage in Godric's Hallow. Steph, we leave you one those training dummies of mine that fascinated you.

To David Zabini and Family: We leave you 1,400 Galleons each for use by your children for school supplies at Hogwarts. David, we also leave you a copy of my mother's healing journals. Queenie we also leave for you a complete collection of Muggle fairytales and the works of Shakespeare.

To the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Trust: Slashknuckle has the paperwork to create the Lily Rose Evens Potter scholarship (I had to fight Lily for that name, but I'm not changing my mind it will be in her name), for deserving young muggle-born students who may not be able to continue schooling after Hogwarts otherwise. The initial endowment is 100,000 Galleons.

To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: we leave enough Galleons to buy a new set of brooms for the children to learn on. Those old brooms are getting dangerous, so buy some new ones on us!

 **Article III**

The remainder of our possessions not stated above we leave to our son, Harry James Potter. The list of properties and investments will be given to Harry on his thirteenth birthday. We also must make it known that Harry has had a Magical power lock charm placed upon him by Lily it will need to be removed on his tenth birthday. We do hope that her level 9 is good enough to keep him from hurting himself or anyone else.

 **Article IV**

Should the both of us be unable to take care of our son through incapacitation or death, the following shall attain custody of Harry in the order given:

Sirius Black Harry's Godfather by the Godparent ritual

Alice Longbottom Harry's Godmother by the Godparent ritual and her husband Francis Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall our most trusted family friend beyond Harry's godparents

Edward and Andromeda Tonks the most loving people that we know that do not already have a Quidditch team worth of kids, we wouldn't want to put a burden on you Arthur and Molly

Harry is under no circumstance to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley's family

If the four previous custodians are not able care for Harry then the list should revert to the order of bequeaths save for the Minister for Magic and the Dursleys

A last point for the caretakers of Harry we authorize a 136 Galleon a month stipend to for Harry's wellbeing.

 **Article V**

It is our final wish in these proceedings that our son is administered both an inheritance test and a powers test at a date no later than his thirteenth Birthday so that he is able to claim all of the endowments that are his to own.

Signed,

James Charlus Potter

Lord of House Potter

Lily Rose Evans Potter

Lady of House Potter

Witnesses:

Ragnok the Eighth

Director, Gringotts, London

Slashknuckle the Twelfth

Account Manager, Gringotts, London, Executor

John Fairithorn

Department of Magical Law Enforcement Liaison to Gringotts, London

Signed and noted, 01 October, 1981"4

With the Will read Slashknuckle placed the scroll back in the box and then continued to speak. "For those of you who do not have questions as to the bequests made in your name you may now leave. However, those of you escorted here by ministry officials will need to wait so that you may leave."

With that statement, many of the individuals stood up to leave though many of Harry's fellow students came over to give him words of condolence, and in the case of some of the girls a hug. Those that stayed moved closer to the front. Harry did hear Professor Dumbledore address a rather shabby looking man. "Remus might I have a word with you outside?" the two men made to leave the room in quiet discussion.

"Actually Albus I would like to speak with you after we get a few things settled here." Madam Bones said in a very professional tone. "If you would be so kind as to not leave the premises that would be helpful, I would hate to have to send Aurors to collect you."

"Of course Amelia" Dumbledore responded in his usual manor. "I will wait for you in the Lobby if that is okay with you." After Madam Bones' nodded he and the other man left.

 **1 The Goblins Sprinkle the makers of a Will with waters from the Fountain of Pure Thought that is used as part of the Thief's Downfall. This water can break even the hold of the Imperious Curse.**

 **2 The Potters went into hiding using the Fidelas Charm that very night.**

 **3 I'm not sure if I'm going to write about this search. I do know what he is searching for; it would just be a one shot if I did. I might if I need a break from my other projects or the fans request it overwhelmingly.**

 **4 Rayrae118. "It's OK Not To Be OK (But I Promise, I'm Trying) Chapter 14." FanFiction. March 26, 2013. Accessed August 26, 2015. I took the basics of the will from this but added quite a lot to it if you've read the story.**


	4. A new Guardian

_AN: I still don't know if this title works with the chapter but it is the best that I could come up with after I wrote it and did three edits of it. In addition, I have decided to start using italics for incantations. Please review. They really help me when I see them._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 4

A new Guardian

When Harry looked around, he noticed that less than half of the people were still there. Though he did notice that the Dursleys were sitting in the very back of the room and Dudley looked as if he wanted nothing more than to disappear. When at last the doors of the room closed again, Slashknuckle stepped down from behind the podium before speaking.

"I take it those of you who remain are here for either the Guardianship or have a question." Slashknuckle stated evenly. "I think that we should start with questions first. Minister?" A man with the lime green bowler hat just shook his head curtly. "Madam Bones?"

"I do not have any questions at this time beyond the need for a copy of the Will. My nephew and niece I do not believe have any questions either. We are still here for other reasons though, Manager Slashknuckle." Madam Bones stated courteously.

"Thank you Madam Bones. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley can you hear me back there. Do you have any questions?" Slashknuckle asked.

"Yes when are we going to be allowed to return to our home?" Vernon asked irritably.

"As I told you when I came to collect you this evening Mr. Dursley, you will need to wait for the end of the guardianship transfer before I can take you home." Kingsley stated in his deep bass rumble.

"Thank you Auror Shacklebolt. Mr. and Mrs. Granger do you have any questions?" The aged Goblin asked.

"To be honest yes we do. Primarily why were we a part of the Will, how could Harry's parents have known that our Hermione was a witch we didn't even know that until we got the visit from Professor McGonagall. Secondly how do these 'protective enchantments' work? When do they become active?" Dr. Emma just rather blurted out in a rush.

"Dr. Granger I believe that I know why you and your husband do not remember anything of the Potters. First I will need to perform a bit of magic on you with your permission of course." Madam Bones said even before Slashknuckle could speak. "It's a spell called Legilimency. With it, I will be able to look into your mind and I will be able to see if the knowledge of the Potters was locked away or modified. I'm asking because it is the quickest method for diagnosing it. This is a bit of an invasion of privacy, I know, but it would be very quick, I promise I will not look at any of your memories. The damage to your mind will be blatant if your memories were modified and if they were locked away there will be a beacon in your mind when I enter it."

"I'll go first." Dr. Dan said with an air of protectiveness. "If my memory was modified or locked it is a good bet that they did the same to Emma and Hermione."

Madam Bones walked over to Dr. Dan and said. "Legilimens." She just stared blankly at the man for a few seconds before both she and Mr. Granger gasped she then said. "Definitely memory modification used on you. It will most likely be the same for Emma but I do need to check as well as Hermione to see if she was modified or not as she was very young at the time." Both women nodded that they would allow it. With Dr. Emma, the result was the same. However when Madam Bones finished her attempt on Hermione she just simply stated, "I can see no evidence of any type of memory modification used upon you my dear. To be honest I'm glad of that since with your being just two years of age at the time of the murder of Harry's parents that would have been another major investigation that would have needed to start from this Will reading. We do have in our capabilities the ability to repair those memories that were lost to the two of you. However, it will be up to you as to whether you want to have them fixed."

"I can't speak for Emma but I would rather that my memories be mine rather than someone else's creation." Dr. Dan said with a look in his eyes that said that he would like to make someone pay for what they have done to his family.

"I'm with you on that dear." Dr. Emma said quickly.

"I will have Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt take the two of you to another room. This way you can have some privacy; this is going to be hard enough on the two of you without having a large audience. Kingsley will then administer a memory potion to the both of you. There is no danger from these potions, unless you are allergic to gurdyroot. I have to take them monthly due to my position at the Ministry of Magic. I will apologize now the potion tastes ghastly and you will both need to lie down for your own safety, the return of memories will be a bit… disorienting. I would recommend that you both take it at the same time; depending on how many memories were modified, this could take several hours." Madam Bones said in an apologetic manner.1

"Before you leave to regain your memories I think that I should answer your other questions." Slashknuckle stated. "First the protective enchantments work as soon as these ward-stones are placed." As he said this, he showed the Grangers a box with two pure white stones about the size of billiard balls. "They will need to be keyed to you. As for when they will be active, we just need an hour to place them on the property. This we can complete at your earliest convenience, might I suggest Sunday."

"That's not exactly what Emma meant when she asked how they work; she wanted to know what they were." Dan said a little perplexed.

"Ah, I see. There are only four enchantments encased on the ward-stones. The first is anti-defamation which will not allow people to spread falsehoods about you or the premises. The second is anti-apparation, which means that no one is able to apparate is able to within the boundaries of the wards. The third is anti-intention, which will keep people that intend to do you or the property harm away. The fourth is Veela interruption this one is Potter specific, it keeps Veela and part-Veela from using their powers on the men under the ward." Slashknuckle explained. "Also when we key them to you we can teach the young miss how to adjust them to allow access to any others beyond yourselves."

When the aged account manager had finished the explanation Auror Dawlish asked the Grangers to follow him as he preceded them out of the room. Slashknuckle again looked at the people that were present. "Madam McGonagall did you have a question or are you just here for the guardianship question?"

"I'm just here for the guardianship of Harry Manager Slashknuckle." Professor McGonagall said with a tear in her eye and a slight hitch in her voice.

"Mister Slughorn what purpose have you stayed for?" Slashknuckle asked looking at the very large old wizard.

"Ah… I was just wondering when a good time for Harry would be so that we can meet up and return my dear Lilycrest to 'life." The old wizard stated.

"Horace I do believe that will need to wait until after the guardianship matter has been settled and Harry has stabilized into his new routine." Professor McGonagall stated in a matter of fact way.

"Yes Minerva you are probably right. Well Harry, I can be found at #16 Blackstone Drive in York.2 I will await your owl. I am truly sorry about your parents Harry." The large wizard stated with tears in his eyes as he left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, do you have any questions?" Slashknuckle asked.

"To be honest we were just staying just for the guardianship but now that you mention it what happens with Dora's money. She isn't in school any longer as she completed her time at Hogwarts." The Wizard of the group said.

"That's easy Mr. Tonks the money goes to Nymphadora" Cadet Tonks' hair went a violent shade of crimson at the use of her first name; "since she is the intended recipient just as the excess money for all of the others will go to the person that the money was bequeathed to." Slashknuckle stated evenly.

"Mum, Dad I'll just wait for you guys in the lobby." Cadet Tonks stated to her parents giving her parents and Harry a hug before she left.

"Actually I think that we can leave since our question was just answered." Mr. Weasley said evenly as he was ushering his family towards the door. "Harry we'll wait for you and the Grangers at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Minister if you haven't got a question why are you still here?" Madam Bones asked rather curtly of her boss. "Shouldn't you be back at the ministry affecting the release of Sirius Black? As we now know, he was not the Potter's secret keeper and beyond that he isn't just Harry's Godfather but he even completed the Godparent ritual. There is no way that he could have had anything to do with the attack on the Potters."

"How do we know that the information in the will was true? It may have been purposefully misleading on the Potters part to throw off any Death Eater that was to see it while the Potters were in hiding." The minister stated. "We can't just let that mad man out of Azkaban on the word of a document that has been in the hands of goblins for over a decade. How are we to know that they haven't tampered with it in that time in an effort to destabilize my leadership of the ministry?"3

"Minister this information is indisputable at the very least he must be brought in for a retrial. If you will not call for it then I will get four department heads to call for it and since two were here for the will reading it will be easy to get the other two." Madam Bones said in a deadly serious tone. "Beyond the statement that you should not have had the Potter's votes as a proxy you really have no business here and until Harry is seventeen there is nothing that he can do to affect his parents' wishes. Beyond the guardianship issue, which you have no say in and the powers and inheritance tests that only his legal guardian can be there for this meeting is over."

"If you wish to have further dialogue with Mr. Potter you will need to wait until after his guardianship has been settled Minister. Those are the laws I'm afraid." Ms. Welding stated firmly.

"If need be I can call for some Gringotts security goblins and maybe a security troll or two to escort him from the room or the premises." Slashknuckle sneered violently.

"That won't be required I'll be leaving but let me remind you Amelia and Patricia that I am the Minister for Magic and your boss, you shouldn't make an enemy of me. I can make your lives miserable at the ministry." He huffed as he left the room still grumbling.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble on my account Madam Bone, Ms. Welding." Harry said a little worried.

"Oh don't worry Harry. Cornelius may be the minister but I'm the one that people at the ministry worry about crossing. The worst that he can do is to ask for my resignation and maybe even attempt to have his contacts at the Daily Prophet print some negative press for me. Most likely all he'll do is to sick his bloodhound Deloris Umbridge upon me. I can handle her; she has more to fear from me than he does." Amelia said with a bit of a laugh. "Alright Patricia I do believe that the show, as muggles say, now belongs to you."

"Yes well as we heard from the Will the Potters had a few ideas about whom Harry was to be raised by. Sirius Black is ineligible due to his current incarceration at Azkaban, though that may change in the near future, based upon this will. The Longbottoms are also ineligible as they are long-term residents at St. Mungo's. That leaves just Minerva McGonagall and the Tonkses as named possible guardians." Ms. Welding stated evenly. "We would have just gone down the list to find the next eligible guardian were we doing this when Harry was still a toddler. However, as Harry is now about to be thirteen we will need to take his wishes into account. Harry is there anything you want to say about this situation?"

Harry was surprised by this turn of events but did manage to come up with something. "As long as I do not have to return to my Aunt and Uncle, I don't think that I will have an issue with whomever I live with."

"Okay Harry that sounds like something I can guarantee. Next of the two remaining guardians are either of you averse to taking this young man in?" Ms. Welding asked. To which they all said no. "What will be the hardest part of being the guardian for Harry?"

Minerva started on this question. "To be honest since the death of my husband the only residence I have is at Hogwarts so for me to take care of him I would need to purchase a residence. However beyond that it would be finding a balance between being his guardian and being his teacher."

The Andromeda talked for the Tonkses. "For us it would be getting to know him well enough that we could relate to him and getting him a room as Dora still lives with us we will have to create another room for our house to give him a room to stay."

"After his thirteenth birthday Harry can live in any domicile that he owns so residence is actually a moot point. However, that would lend itself to Minerva since she would be able to take up residence in the house of Harry's choosing. When you found out that, you were listed as a possible guardian for Harry. What was your response?" Ms. Welding again queried the possible guardians.

Ted Tonks was the first to reply this time. "Andi and I were worried that he wouldn't want to be with us as we are so different from the rest of Lily and James' friends."

Minerva just sat there composing herself for a few seconds before she spoke. "To be honest I was angry. Not at Harry, Lily, or James but at whoever had this Will sealed. Especially since, I saw what Harry was like when he first showed up to Hogwarts, and then when I was there to see the extent of the injuries that Harry had been subjected to when Poppy fixed him up. I was angry that I was denied the time to care for this child the way that those people" she pointed at the Dursleys "should have given the opportunity that they had; this young man who in two years at Hogwarts has risked his life not once but twice. He did these acts not for his own personal gain but first in an attempt to keep an artifact of extreme importance safe and then just one month ago risking his life again to save the little sister of his best friend. Most of all I was angry at myself for not standing up to Albus when he decided to place Harry with those people. Then I was afraid that Harry wouldn't want to live with me because of how I have already failed him so many times. I was afraid…" she just seemed to trail off at this point as if she could no longer form her thoughts into words.

When Minerva finished and it was apparent that she was not going to finish her train of speech Ms. Welding again spoke up. "Finally after hearing these statements Harry do you now have a preference as to where you will live?"

"I-I think that Professor McGonagall would be the better option for me right now since at least with her I already know what to expect." Harry said frankly. "Not that I wouldn't get to know the Tonkses as well but there are already plans in motion for me for this summer..." Harry trailed off.

"Ok then this matter is settled it is my decision as the head of the DCW that one Harry James Potter is from this day forward under the guardianship of Minerva Margret McGonagall. I will just need your signature here Minerva and I will need the signatures of both Petunia and Vernon Dursley to make the document official." Ms. Welding said very properly. When all three parties had signed the roll of parchment, she continued. "Madam Bones if I could get your assistance with this next bit that would be helpful. Vernon Dursley you are under the Child Welfare act of 1977 charged with one hundred and twenty counts of child endangerment. You will note that that is one count for every month that he was in your care as well as an additional count for throwing him out of your house without any arrangements for his care. Petunia Dursley you are also under arrest and charged with one hundred and twenty counts of child endangerment. Dudley Dursley you are under arrest and charged with nineteen counts of assault, though you are to be tried as a minor."

With these statements concluded Madam Bones cast. " _Expecto Patronum Nuntius_ "4 with that a bright white mongoose that seemed to be made of pure light as far as Harry could tell burst from the tip of her wand and just sat there looking at the DMLE head. She then addressed the creature. "Take this message to Aurors Dawlish, Harper and Yowls. It is time for the arrests." After she finished speaking Madam Bones flicked the wrist of her wand hand at the door of the room and the creature bolted from the room through the sealed door.

A mere few moments after the creature left it returned with the three aurors not far behind. Each of them brandished their wands one for each of the Dursleys and spoke the incantation " _Incarcerous"_ and ropes flew out to bind the wrists of Harry's last living relatives. With that, the three aurors led the Dursleys out of the room and the Tonkses, Madam Bones and Ms. Welding followed leaving just Harry, Professor McGonagall and Slashknuckle in the large room.

Slashknuckle turned from the doors after they closed to address the only remaining individuals in the room. "Professor McGonagall, Master Potter would it be your wish to complete the tests required as provisions of Article V at this time or would you prefer to schedule this item for a later date?"

Harry looked at his professor waiting for her to show signs that she had come to a decision, when she surprised him by asking. "Well Harry do you want to do this now or would you prefer to come back at a later date?"

"I-I guess now is fine we are here, if they aren't long that is." Harry stammered not being used to having his opinion asked of him.

"Oh they are quick." Slashknuckle stated evenly as he pulled a small box and two rolls of parchment from inside the podium. When he noticed that Harry was shocked that the materials were already here, he simply stated, "Profits favor the prepared." He sat the box on a low table and opened it. Inside of the lid a black quill rested, the box itself held a black stone knife. As he pulled the knife out of the box he explained to Harry the significance of the items. "That is a blood quill and this is an obsidian blooding knife. The only use for these is in an official capacity. If you are presented one for use outside of these halls or without a high-ranking Gringotts goblin present, I urge you not to use them, as they are very dark objects indeed. Harry, I will need you to cut your right palm and then press it to each of the roles of parchment, the order does not matter. I then assume that Professor McGonagall will want to close up your wound. The blade is bewitched so that the cut will not leave a scar if healed within ten minutes of the cut."

Harry did as instructed and noticed that unlike his last time doing this for the Goblins last year when he was tested to prove that he was in fact a potter this blood instead of disappearing into the paper was transforming into words. Professor McGonagall after closing Harry's cut was reading the words in the first page when she let out a loud gasp.

1 This was the only way that I could think of to keep from just pasting exactly what I had said in a previous story. If you want to know what happened, just read my first attempt at this.

2 I will be honest I just made this up. If it is a real place, cool.

3 The shades of Cornelius Fudge being a power hungry prat are coming out early on in the story. I hate politicians in general and Fudge is a very bad one in my book on the level of Former British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain. Unfortunately, I need him to get Umbridge as the DADA teacher in 1995.

4 Expecto Patronum Nuntius is Latin for I await a protector messenger


	5. Blood and Bombshells

_AN: I know that was a mean place to end the chapter but I needed to end it somewhere it was starting to get long (for me). So Harry now has a permanent guardian Minerva McGonagall due to magical inheritance laws (in my vision) she made the most sense of the two remaining candidates. This chapter has a bit of mature language so just a warning for that, also a small warning for borderline PG-13, R rated content near the end of the chapter._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 5

Blood and Bombshells

Harry was a little worried when he heard Professor McGonagall's gasp as she read the first scroll of parchment until he read it himself. Upon seeing the list he realized why she had reacted the way she did. She was looking at the list of powers and magics that were on him and it did seem in Harry's viewpoint to be rather excessive. Harry wasn't sure what it all meant and he wasn't sure where to begin with his questions.

 **Abilities & Magics associated with Harry James Potter**

True Soul Bond: Ginevra Weasley Soul Magic, Initiated1

Black Family Magic: Metamorphmagus Blood Ability, Dormant

Dase Family Magic: Imperious Resistance Blood Ability, Active

Fairithorn Family Magic: Goblitounge Blood Ability, Locked

Fawcett Family Magic: Curse Resistance Blood Ability, Dormant

Figg Family Magic: Natural Potioner Blood Ability, Locked

Flint Family Magic: Unnatural Fertility Blood Ability, Active

Gryffindor Family Magic: Felestounge Blood Ability, Locked

Hogan Family Magic: Curse Resistance Blood Ability, Active

Hufflepuff Family Magic: Poison Resistance Blood Ability, Locked

Keen Family Magic: Seer Blood Ability, Dormant

Morin Family Magic: Unnatural Agility Blood Ability, Active

Norn Family Magic: Natural Linguist Blood Ability, Dormant

Peverell Family Magic: Wandlore Blood Ability, Locked

Potter Family Magic: Veela Immunity Blood Ability, Active

Ravenclaw Family Magic: Aerotounge Blood Ability, Locked

Slytherin Family Magic: Parceltounge Blood Ability, Active

Tam Family Magic: Natural Occlumens Blood Ability, Blocked

Vay Family Magic: Aura Reader Blood Ability, Dormant

Wood Family Magic: Unnatural Focus Blood Ability, Active

Zabini Family Magic: Natural Healer Blood Ability, Active2

Love Sacrifice: James Charlus Potter Blood Ward, Inactive

Love Sacrifice: Lily Rose Evens Potter Blood Ward, Inactive

End of the Line: Potter Charm, Inactive

Magical Power Lock: Level 9 Charm, Active

Magical Power Lock: Level 12 Charm, Active

Trace: Underage Jinx, Active

Soul Shard: Tim Riddle Dark Art after effect, Active

Magical Power Level: True 15 Locked at 3

"Oh my Harry," Minerva said as she finished looking at the list of his powers. "Well this would certainly explain quite a few things. Especially things like why Albus was so insistent that you live with them.3 I don't know why you have two magical power locks on you the level 9 we know was placed upon you by your mother from the Will, the level 12 I can't say who put it on you but I would assume that it was most likely Albus when you were brought to those people."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked absentmindedly as he had not quite yet recovered from the sheer magnitude of the list in his hand.

"Oh Harry that won't do, we must think of something that you can call me besides Professor especially when I am functioning as your guardian." Minerva thought for a second and then continued. "Let's try Ms. Minerva if your parents were alive I think that they would have had you calling me that. They started calling me that after they finished at Hogwarts and became friends of mine. Well Harry you have two Love Sacrifice Blood Wards on you. One will keep you safe from harm until you are of age as long as your essence is with a blood relative of the one who sacrificed them self. Since your father had no direct blood relatives, it had to be family on your mother's side. I think Harry that this is information we need to give to Madam Bones and Ms. Welding. It will be pertinent to the case against those people and possibly Albus if they choose to go that route."

"If you think so Prof… I mean Ms. Minerva I'll go with your advice. You know how the wizarding world works better than I do." Harry said to his new guardian. "What's odd about having two power locks?"

"Well it's kind of redundant Harry. The stronger of the locks is the only one that matters. Therefore, in your case the level 12 lock on your magic is the only one that matters. The level 9 lock that your mother placed on you serves no purpose at all currently. I will need to look into your level 12 lock so that I can remove it when you get to the Weasley's house in three weeks. I'll remove them both at the same time I think. However, Harry you will need to be careful with your magic when I do until you get used to the newly unbound power that you will possess when you finally get back to Hogwarts."

"Ok Prof… Ms. Minerva I think that will work if you do. I do have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind." Harry waited for Minerva's nod before he continued. "Why are so many of my abilities locked? What about this End of the Line charm, what is that?" Harry asked simply.

"Those Harry, are very good questions that I currently do not know the answers for; I will look into both of these for you." Minerva said then added in a worried tone. "To be honest with you Harry, I'm more worried about that whole soul shard business, since it is the remnant of a dark art; I will also look into that for you."

"Actually that issue can be taken care of for a slight fee right here at Gringotts." Slashknuckle stated to Harry and Minerva. "All we would need is to have a sacrificial vessel, normally we use a pig but if you do not want use an animal we could find a suitable mundane item. We would also require the services of a Goblin Shaman and a Curse Breaker. I can look into scheduling it for you."

"I think that would be a good idea don't you agree Harry?" Minerva asked Harry and was pleased to see him nod. She then whispered to Harry. "We also will discuss the soul bond that you have initiated with young Miss Weasley before the beginning of the fall term."

Harry just gulped at this statement however; he postponed commenting on this issue by looking from the first list to the second.

 **Inheritance for Harry James Potter**

Harry James Potter Trust Vault Vault #2981 for use until age 17

Fairithorn Family Vault Vault #586 and all affiliated properties

Gryffindor Family Vault Vault #182 and all affiliated properties

Hufflepuff Family Vault Vault #468 and all affiliated properties

Keen Family Vault Vault #789 and all affiliated properties

Peverell Family Vault Vault #3 and all affiliated properties

Potter Family Vault Vault #683 and all affiliated properties

Ravenclaw Family Vault Vault #503 and all affiliated properties

Slytherin Family Vault Vault #512 and all affiliated properties

Tam Family Vault Vault #984 and all affiliated properties

Vay Family Vault Vault #702 and all affiliated properties4

Black 1 person from Head of House Sirius Black

Zabini 58 persons from Head of House Blaise Zabini (Held in Trust)

Morin 95 persons from Head of House Richard Morin

Wood 118 persons from Head of House Michael Wood

Figg 222 persons from Head of House Clifford Figg

Norn 232 persons from Head of House Bertram Norn

Fawcett 315 persons from Head of House Mitchell Fawcett

Hogan 480 persons from Head of House Robert Hogan5

Dase 484 persons from Head of House Emily Dase6

Flint 1949 persons from Head of House Archibald Flint7

"I dear say Master Potter that you will never need worry for funds." Slashknuckle said as Harry was looking at the list of his inheritances. "This news is quite possibly the best news I could gain. Many of these vaults have been just sitting around collecting interest since before my father was born. Though you will not be able to access them directly until you come of age in the Wizarding world, you can direct the care of the properties through deductions from their associated accounts. We can even start that now so that you can start to dwell in one of the properties after your next birthday. Do you want all residences to be maintained in this way Harry?"

"Um sure" Harry said when he got a nod from Minerva. "Whatever you think is best Slashknuckle you are the banking expert."

"Well, Harry, it is getting late the Weasleys and Grangers are probably all waiting for us over at the Leaky Cauldron." Minerva said. "We should catch up to them so that we can set up plans for the rest of the summer. I expect to be informed where it concerns Harry, Slashknuckle. We will be in touch for the matter of Harry's issue, and to discuss the properties that he owns at a later date."

O

When Harry and Minerva made it to the Leaky Cauldron, the barkeep Tom sent them to one of the private rooms off the main hall. When they entered, they noticed that it was only the Weasleys in there. Harry was about to ask about the Grangers when Mr. Weasley started to talk. "Ah Harry, Minerva I figured that it would be best if we had some privacy so I asked Tom if he could set us up with a room back here. I'm surprised that you made it back before the Grangers. I sent Bill and Fred back to Gringotts to collect all of you so we could meet back here. Did you happen to see them…" Just as he said this, the door opened again. "Oh speak of the devil I see that they are here now. Bill what happened?" Mr. Weasley quickly shifted to a very serious tone.

When Harry turned around, he realized exactly why Mr. Weasley shifted so quickly. The look on Dan's face was pale and he was supporting his wife through the door as she looked as if she was about to pass out from a mixture of sorrow and heartbreak. Then Harry saw that Fred was helping Hermione through the door. Fred looked as if he didn't know what to do. In addition, Hermione looked worse off than her mother did. Behind them came Ms. Welding carrying the Grangers' new Owl and Hermione's new cat Crookshanks.

Harry rushed over to Hermione and softly asked. "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?"

It was not however Hermione or Bill that answered the questions at hand but a very hurt sounding Dan Granger. "He killed her. That psychotic prick in black killed my little girl, Hermione's little sister." When he said that Emma finally looked at Harry and she flung herself on him as she engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug that put the few he had received from Mrs. Weasley to shame. Only two people noticed the way that Harry tensed up at this action but neither of them said anything about it.8 Dan continued to speak this time more to Harry than the group. "If not for your father and his friend Sirius, that maniac would have gotten all of us."9

"Dan don't think that way." Emma said feebly with her head still buried into Harry's shoulder. Harry new that Ginny was taking this hard but he couldn't figure out how he knew.

"I know that right know you don't want to think about this however it might be a good idea for you to see a healer from St. Mungo's Mrs. Granger." Mrs. Weasley said in a light tone. "I know one who specialize in emotional trauma, she is a Muggle-born like Hermione, and her father was a, oh what do they call them psychoists or some such. She went to Hogwarts with Arthur and I but a few years behind us, she was in my brothers' year. To be honest I think that Gideon was sweet on her until he died. She helped me with their loss."

"They may actually all want to see her. Her name is Camille Fletcher. When we get back to your house I'll leave her owl address so that you can get in contact with her." Ms. Welding stated. "For your information Molly, Gideon was sweet on her but she was sweet on Fabian. She was my year mate after all. I can guarantee that she will be discreet and will even consent to visiting you at your house if you wish. I would recommend that you see her as well Harry with all you have been through for well your whole life."

While this was going on Fred was helping Hermione over to the table and putting her into a chair. Harry realized that Fred was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Hermione was crying and it wasn't until Dan finally pried Emma from him that that he was able to look around the room. Harry noticed that Ron was over in a corner with Percy and George. In another corner he finally spotted who he was looking for, Ginny was with a person Harry assumed to be her brother Charlie. Harry noticed that Ginny looked rather off, as if she were lost in a bad dream. Then Harry realized that she looked just like she had only a month before just before she was forced to go down to the Chamber of Secrets by the shade of Tom Riddle. It was at this point that Harry decided that Ginny needed him at this moment to keep from falling into self-pity. Harry rushed over to the far corner of the room where Ginny sat blowing right past the Weasley that was hovering over her without actually noticing her discomfort.

"Ginny its ok I'm here." Harry said as he grabbed her into a hug that seemed very awkward to Harry while also seeming so right. As he did this, he noticed a wonderful flowery fragrance that was coming from her hair.

As Harry engulfed Ginny in his hug, she started to shiver and rock back and forth. She also started to whisper stuff that Harry had to strain to hear at first. "No Tom I won't do it. I won't go with you. I won't lure Harry to you." Then she started to cry seemingly harder than Hermione and in between the sobs, she just kept quietly repeating, "I won't."

At this Harry just started to rub Ginny's back in what he hoped was a reassuring way. He was just about to start saying something to Ginny that he hoped she would find reassuring when from the other side of the room Ron erupted. "OI POTTER WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER!?" From Harry's position he could just turn his head enough to see that Ron was red faced with anger and attempting to point his wand at Harry's back and probably would have succeeded were George not wrestling with Ron's arm.

For a time that seemed like hours to Harry but was probably only seconds nothing seemed to happen until Harry heard three shouts of " _Expeliamus_ ", two of " _Stupify"_ and a single _"Protego._ " Two of the Disarming charms hit Ron's wand while the other hit George, one of the stunners hit Ron and the other missed the altercation completely hitting Percy who was still standing there in shock over Ron's outburst. Ron's wand flew out of Harry's sight towards the door and hit the floor with a light noise while Ron, George and Percy all flew back into the corner in a heap of bodies, Ron being sandwiched between his older brothers although George was able to stand up while rubbing his right wrist and the back of his head.

"Thanks Dad, I needed the extra flying lesson." George said sarcastically as he regained his feet.

"Sorry George, I was aiming for Ron's wand." Arthur said then he asked. "Who hit Percy with the stunner? Molly or you Ms. Welding"

"That would be me Arthur. I never was good with aim. I think that's why I basically became a social worker." Patricia Welding said. "It was a shock to me that your youngest son would do that to Harry. Isn't he one of Harry's friends?"

"That may be partially my fault." Bill said resignedly. "I told Ron that he needed to keep Ginny safe from boys when she got to Hogwarts. I never thought that Ron would go that far."

"William Arthur Weasley, why would you tell Ron to do that? You know that your sister is quite capable of handling herself. On top of that you know how bad Ron's temper can be." Molly sternly addressed her eldest son. "Beyond that Ron is laboring under the delusion that he has to do better than you and your other brothers since he is the youngest boy. As if, we love him less for that fact. Besides, you should know better since you had the extra classes at Hogwarts because you're an aura reader. What would your grandmother say if she were still alive?" For Bill's part he had the good sense to look suitably reprimanded. "I'm so sorry for Ron's outburst Harry, but why are you hugging Ginny like that?"

As his wife was going about this diatribe, Arthur went over to wake his two stupefied sons, first waking Percy then after ensuring that he had Ron's new wand and casting a quieting charm on him, he enervated his youngest son.

"Well…" Harry started before Ginny interrupted him in a raised voice.

"Because I was falling into a waking nightmare and Harry noticed it before anyone else." Then Ginny started to yell in earnest at the same time that tears were streaming down her face. "Because the news from Hermione and her parents had me re-experiencing Tom Riddle forcing me to go down to the Chamber to await my death alone. Harry's hugging me still and trying to calm me because he's coming to my rescue again just as he did a month ago when he risked his life to save me. Yes mum, I can take care of myself if the problem is an overzealous classmate but when the issue is in my head, I do need help. Yes, I'm sorry for Hermione and her family for the loss that they suffered all those years ago but none of you noticed me starting to spiral into a descent of hopelessness. Not that I expected any help from the four brothers that were at Hogwarts with me, and were supposed to protect me. They didn't care about me then, so why should they now. Then Bill my favorite brother, the one that I always knew would be there for me no matter the trouble. He gets back from Egypt takes one look at me and runs for a book, hugs me once, briefly, then avoids all contact with me as if I'm unclean, which I know I am. Then Charlie, who only noticed me when I was in his way; now he hovers over me as if I'm a threat that he wants to be close by to ensure that he can neutralize before it gets out of hand. I… I just can't take it anymore, and the more that you all avoid discussing what happened to me the worse I'm getting. I know that I'm tainted, that I'm broken because of what Tom Riddle forced me to do. I know no one will ever want me because of what happened." she then fell into Harry's shoulder wracked by incomprehensible sobs.10

With Ginny's collapse and Harry really needing to sit and not feeling that doing so with his back to the room was conducive to his long-term health, he picked her up spun around and sat where Ginny had been while placing her on his lap. For the next few moments, the only noises in the room were Ginny's sobs and Harry's repeated murmurs of "shh Ginny I'm here, Tom can't get you, you're going to be fine."

The silence of the room wasn't broken until Mrs. Weasley walked over and grabbed both Harry and Ginny into a hug and said. "I'm so sorry Ginny dear. I just don't know how to handle this situation any more than you do. I thought that I could help you get over it by keeping you so busy that you couldn't dwell on the ordeal. Obviously, I was wrong. I think we should send a letter to Camille Fletcher for you to see her as well. And you are my daughter you are not tainted, you're just not sure of yourself right now."

As Mrs. Weasley was hugging him and Ginny, Harry scanned the room his eyes first stayed upon Bill for a moment. What Harry noticed there was a look of concentration that he had only previously seen on Hermione when she was about to bolt to the library to look up some piece of information but then it seemed as if Bill came to the answer on his own as he slapped his palm onto his forehead. He then stopped on Hermione for a second to see that Fred was comforting her in much the way he had been for Ginny only moments before, Harry wasn't sure why but he was happy that someone was taking up the task that he couldn't for his pseudo-sister.11 He finally looked over at the person that just a few short weeks ago, he had called his best mate, the boy that just a few hours ago was so excited to show Harry his new wand. Harry could see that Ron's father was talking to Ron and from the look of things; Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the Burrow and have to share a room with him.

Then Harry was surprised when Minerva came over to them and started to speak quietly. "Actually Molly there is something that I think that you should be made aware of. If you, Arthur and Ginny could meet with Harry and I say Saturday I can explain some more. If Bill is still here in England you might want to bring him along as well, it might make this a bit easier if he's there to help with some explanations. Unless I miss my guess he has already figured out some of it for himself."

"I think that can work. Where were you planning on meeting and when?" was the only response that Molly gave.

Minerva hitched for a second while she thought then replied. "One-ish in the afternoon at my office at Hogwarts would be best I think. You can use the floo; the address is Lion's study. That way no one needs know what we discuss, it's a private matter. Harry I'll be by the Granger's house at Noon to get you for this meeting."

They all just sat there in silence for several minutes until Ginny finally settled down.

Arthur was the next to speak. "I had thought that we would have a nice discussion about the proceedings but I think that we should all retire because of the events that just happened. Unless things change I will see you on the first of July to take you to the Burrow Harry." With that, he led the rest of the Weasley's from the room though Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley had his hand on the back of Ron's neck as they left.

 **1 Yes, that was what the flash in chapter 6 of HPtLoH Part 1 signified.**

 **2 Yes, there is significance to the fact that six blood abilities are locked and one is blocked that was not a typo look at the ability that is blocked.**

 **3 Minerva has decided that she will not mention the names of Harry's relatives to Harry.**

 **4 The money in the vaults are unimportant to the story so are not listed. Even with just the Potter Family vault, Harry was rich. The Potters are the 16th richest family in Great Britain's Magical World as opposed to the Malfoys sitting at 47th.**

 **5 I just had to reference one of my favorite old TV shows Hogan's Heroes even though it was on before I was born I grew up watching reruns of it on TV.**

 **6 The Dase family is one of the houses that have made it so that any child may be named the Head of House not just a male.**

 **7 Most of these families have to have a Male as the head of house because they are 'stuck' in the Middle Ages however; the Dase family is among the list of families that have updated their families' charter to at least the Elizabethan age.**

 **8 I'll let you guess at who these two are for the foreseeable future.**

 **9 For the details of this just read Chapter 10 of my first story the one that is now defunct**

 **10 I have no idea where this came from I just sat down to write and it spilled out, I was planning this type of outburst but I thought it would wait until the burrow.**

 **11 I know that J.K. Rowling doesn't use the term Pseudo-sister to describe the relationship between Harry and Hermione but I do because that is how I see them.**


	6. Blood Relations

_AN: Another odd spot to end a chapter but if I let myself I could have spent three more dealing with the will reading aftermath and I felt that after Ginny's outburst that was just a little earlier than I had originally planned that was a good place to end the day. The reason that her outburst happened is that it fit the scene and the circumstances that they were in. even though this chapter is relatively short be prepared for a few more bombshells._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 6

Blood Relations

Ginny's POV

Ginny sat alone in her room after getting home she had headed straight there. She felt slightly ashamed for her outburst at the Leaky Cauldron approximately an hour before. She knew it wasn't her family's fault that they were more concerned with what had happened to the Grangers than what was happening to her at that moment but well she did need to get her feelings out there for them to know, she just wished that she had done it in a more tactful way. As she started to change to get ready for bed, she could hear her parents downstairs in the parlor explaining to her brothers that the rules were a bit different when it came to Ginny from now on. She could hear them telling her older brothers that there would be no pestering her about the events either at the end of the school year or what had happened earlier that night. As Ginny sat at her desk brushing her hair, she wondered if her parents knew that their voices always carried up to her room when the windows were open. She was just finishing and about to climb into bed resigned to another night of fitful restless sleep because of the nightmares that had plagued her since before the Christmas Holiday when a knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Ginny, can I come in and talk to you for a bit. I think I need to explain some things to you. And I know I need to apologize to you for quite a lot more." The voice of her second eldest brother Charlie called through the door.

"I guess so Charlie, but if I ask you to leave I want you to promise me that you will." She responded.

As her door opened, she saw that Charlie looked like he was afraid of her telling him that he needed to leave before he finished what he decided he needed to say but said, "if that's the way it has to be than I will do as you ask." He walked over to her desk and sat in her chair backwards with his arms resting on the top of the backrest. "First things first, Ginny I'm sorry that I made you feel like I only noticed you when you were in my way, when I was in school, but all I could think of was working with dragons and everything else was just, irrelevant to me. Even Quidditch was inferior to my dream job. Second, I'm sorry if you got the impression that I was… Oh, how did you put it? That's it, 'hovering over you as if you were a threat that I would need to neutralize.' That isn't anything like what I thought I was doing. To be honest Ginny, I was attempting to gain strength from you. You always did have the ability to cheer me up when I was sad even if you didn't know that you did." At this point, Charlie seemed to stop what he was saying but he wouldn't look into Ginny's eyes.

"Gee Charlie; I didn't know any of that." Ginny responded to her brother's statements. Then after a bit of thinking she asked. "Charlie, why were you trying to gain strength from me? Didn't you realize that I'm weak?"

"Ginny you are strong, very strong; you're the strongest person I know. You survived in a house with six older brothers, hell Ginny you didn't survive you thrived. You even managed to get Fred and George so afraid of getting you mad at them that they don't even think of pulling a major prank on you. Moreover, I happen to know that you are already a very good flyer, even though you try to hide it from us. I knew that even before I left for Romania. I saw you a few nights after you snuck out to practice, that's why I left my broom here instead of taking it to Romania with me. I could have used it to get to town for the first few weeks I was there." Charlie responded to his sister's self-depreciating question. "I need to borrow your strength because I don't have any of my own left. I've been dealing with the loss of someone rather important to me for over a year, remember when you, Mom and Dad came to visit me in Romania for that Christmas and you caught me in that conversation with that pregnant girl?"

"Yeah I thought that you were in love with her. I mean the way that you looked at her was how dad looks at mom when he thinks we aren't paying attention." She responded.

"Her name was Maria and I did fancy her… Well to make a long story short she was pregnant because of me." Charlie stated but he kept on talking even though he heard her gasp and could see that she was shocked. "When you guys were there to visit us we had been married for three months. Well a year ago this last March Maria had the baby; her name is Hope by the way. I named her that because there were some complications and well Maria didn't survive the childbirth."

With this statement, Ginny jumped on her brother and gave him a great big hug that was so like her mother's that it was scary. "I'm so sorry Charlie, I didn't know. That's why you hugged me and wouldn't let go when you got here. Then in my own paranoia, I accuse you of wanting to kill me if I turned out to be a threat. Wait a minute. Why didn't you tell us you were married to Maria when we were visiting you that year for Christmas? We could have included her in the family activities. I would finally have had a sister you dumb dolt."

"To be honest, Maria was saying the same things to me when you walked in on us Ginny. I was afraid of how mom would have reacted to the news that I got a witch pregnant then got married without letting her know about it. I didn't want to deal with mom yelling at me for being stupid and inconsiderate at Christmas. I figured that once Hope was born and old enough to travel that I could just bring them here to the burrow and introduce them as part of the family." Charlie said a little sad.

"Who else have you told about this? Do you have any pictures of my first niece? Why didn't you bring her with you she's old enough to travel now? Who's taking care of her while you're here?" Ginny asked her brother rapidly.

With these questions, Charlie looked if possible even worse than he had before. "I've only told you Ginny. I don't have any pictures with me. I didn't have the strength to bring Hope with me and explain this to mom and dad without having Maria with me. Maria's parents are watching Hope while I'm here you met them when you came to Romania, my boss Vlad and his wife Marget."

Ginny looked at her brother a bit shocked then said. "CHARLUS MARK WEASLEY why haven't you told mum and dad yet, what the bloody hell are you waiting for?"1 She then got up, went to her door, opened it and yelled. "MOM, DAD CAN YOU COME TO MY ROOM PLEASE." After her bellowed request, Ginny just stood there between her brother and the door looking at him until their parents made their way into the room.

Molly was the first to speak. "What is it Ginny dear?" then seeing her second eldest child continued. "Is Charlie giving you a hard time? I thought we made it clear young-man, that none of you boys were to hassle your sister. She's been through enough without the six of you making more trouble for her. I can see this kind of behavior coming from Ronald he has no tact at all as we saw earlier tonight, but I thought we raised you better than that."

Ginny saved her brother from a further berating by their mother when she interjected. "Mom relax, Charlie came here to apologize for the way that he made me feel for well all my life. He then explained why he was acting the way that he was, and well Charlie has something that he needs to tell the two of you." They all sat there in silence for a few minutes before Ginny once again spoke. "Charlie if you don't tell mom and dad I will."

Charlie took a few more breaths before he told his parents everything about his short-lived life as a married man and his current state as a widowed single father. He then sat and waited for the inevitable explosion from his mother and the disappointed quiet acceptance of his father. In this wait, he was slightly disappointed.

"Charlie you know that we Weasleys put family before everything." Arthur started evenly but with a touch of pain in it. "The only thing that your mother and I have to say is that we're ashamed that you didn't tell us sooner. We knew about Maria and Hope even before you were married. Your mother has been in contact with Marget since you went over to Romania. Don't feel bad about that she is also in contact with the wife of one of Bill's co-workers." This revelation from Arthur garnered shocked looks from Ginny and Charlie. "Charlie, why do you think that we went to Romania to visit you the Christmas before last? If you noticed we didn't visit Bill in Egypt his first Christmas away from home. Additionally where do you think that pink sweater that Hope got for Christmas this year came from, Marget doesn't know how to knit and it is clearly your mother's work."2

"Am I right in believing that since you have been laboring under the delusion that we were _all_ uninformed about Hope that you didn't even bring any pictures of my granddaughter with you?" Molly said evenly, but with a hint of disappointment.

Charlie just hung his head in shame as he replied. "Yes mum."

"Well that just won't do. No man should be without a picture of his child, especially if you aren't at home with her. Here your mother just got an owl from Marget this morning." Arthur handed his son a picture from his own wallet. "By the way Charlie, you're leaving tomorrow instead of Monday. You need to be there for your daughter, from what I gathered from what your mom said about the letter Hope is about to take her first steps and you shouldn't miss that if you can help it. Also you will tell your brothers tomorrow before you leave."

"Yes dad. Goodnight mum, dad, Ginny." Charlie said as he left.

After Charlie left Arthur and Molly got up to leave when Molly said. "Oh Arthur, Ginny before I forget we are going to have a meeting with Professor McGonagall on Saturday at noon. I need to ask Bill to come along as well; she requested that he come along."

"I know mum I was there being crushed between you and Harry when she asked you to the meeting." Ginny said before she yawned.

"To be honest Ginny dear I wasn't sure that you were paying attention to what was going on at that point. You were very much not at your best at that time." With this, they all said their goodnights and Ginny finally laid down for her fitful night's sleep.

End Ginny's POV

The Ministry car took the Grangers along with Harry, Ms. Welding, and Professor McGonagall back to #17 Riverview Way. When they pulled up to the house, Emma asked. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap Ms. Welding, Professor?"

Ms. Welding simply said. "Yes, thank you."

"I normally wouldn't however I do have a few things to discuss with you before the night is over." Minerva responded.

The car pulled off as soon as they were safely away from it and seemed to disappear before it made it to the end of the street. They entered the house and Harry said. "I think that I'll just head up to my room I've had a busy day. I'll see you Saturday Ms. Minerva."

"Actually I was going to head up and get ready for bed as well. Good night mum, daddy, Ms. Welding, Professor." Hermione said as she followed Harry up the stairs. When she was fairly certain that they were out of earshot of the adults she said. "Um Harry, are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened with the will reading and at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Not really Hermione. I just want to sleep." Harry replied automatically.

Hermione however, it seemed was not going to be deterred by the moody withdrawn mood that Harry was tumbling into, as she snapped. "Oh come off it Harry. I know you better than that. Why did you blast off across the room when daddy finally got my mum to let go of you? I mean no sooner were you free from my mom then you were tearing off across the room to get to her."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get out of this without some sort of conversation, Harry first opted for ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

"Don't play dumb Harry. I know you know what I'm talking about." Hermione said as they reached her bedroom door. "Come on in and sit. We are going to talk about this. I will not allow you to be your sulky, broody self over this." She commanded.

Harry followed and sat at Hermione's desk while she sat on her bed. He sat there for a bit while he collected his thoughts. Finally, he spoke but it wasn't any of the voices of Harry's that Hermione had come to know over the last two years but a voice that exposed all of his weaknesses and the many demons that his young life had seen. "I'm not sure I could explain it Hermione, not even if I had a hundred years to try. Somehow, I just knew that Ginny needed someone to help her, it's like I could feel her spiraling into despair." Harry decided that he wasn't going to tell Hermione anything about the soul bond at least until he knew more about it himself.

Hermione sat there thinking about it before she speculated. "Well Harry, it could be a result of the events at the end of the year. You know with what happened down in the Chamber with you saving Ginny and all, I think they call it a life debt bond, it's a really vague branch of magic that they don't really discuss at Hogwarts." She then thought some more about it. "So what are you planning to do about this?"

"Why do you care, Hermione? It's not as if you needed me to help you." Harry tried to change the subject. "You had Fred consoling you, and he seemed to be doing a fairly good job of it. I mean it's not as if you were pushing him away."

"Well, yeah. To tell you the truth Harry I was lost in grief for my parents. I also felt guilty for all of the trouble I put them through badgering them for a younger brother or sister." Hermione started to get very solemn as she said this. "Honestly Harry I would have latched onto anyone willing to comfort me, even Draco Malfoy would have been fine at that point."

"I doubt you would have taken solace from Malfoy even if he would have offered it to you." Harry quipped.

"True but you know what I meant." She shot back at Harry. "And don't go changing the subject. What are you going to do about the thing with Ginny?"

"I don't know Hermione. This just happened today. I'm not even sure what this is." Harry spat out agitated. He then sat there thinking about what had happened in the last few hours then he asked. "Hermione, what do you think that outburst from Ron was all about?"

"Well Harry I was kind of wondering about that myself. I don't have any answers on this Harry, at least any of my own that is. I mean I guess we can take part of it from what Bill said about protecting Ginny from overzealous classmates." Hermione started. "Add to that something that Fred told me after the outbursts from both Ron and Ginny. He said that Ron has always had a dreadfully bad temper, especially when anyone overshadows any of his accomplishments. Fred also said that he thought Ron has always been jealous of Ginny, because so much of what she's gotten has been new or at least newer than most of his stuff."

"Actually, Hermione that seems to go with something Ron told me when I first met him. He said that it was difficult growing up with five older brothers. He told me that one of his older brothers would have already done anything he does, so no achievement he makes at school is that special." Harry said thoughtfully. "You know that Ron never told me anything about Ginny, I learned about her from the Twins when I was made Seeker. Add to that how he ignored her all last year and how he actively attempted to keep her from interacting with us especially me until she was 'taken' down to the Chamber of Secrets. To be honest Hermione, I think that we can rule out Ron being protective much less over-protective of Ginny as a cause for his outburst at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I hate to say it Harry but I think you might be right, remember how upset he was when you invited Ginny to have breakfast with us the first day of the Christmas break. It's like he was afraid that we'd like her more than him."

"Hey why do you hate agreeing with me all of a sudden; and I do remember that." Harry said a little perturbed with Hermione's choice of words while simultaneously feeling a great surge of elation that had no correlation to the conversation that he was in with Hermione.3

"I don't hate agreeing with you Harry. I hate thinking something bad about a friend you over-sensitive blockhead." Hermione defended herself to her friend.

"You know Hermione I might be over reacting right now but I'm not sure that I want to go to the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer." Harry said with a dour expression to go with the melancholy in his voice.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked rather shocked from Harry's admission.

"If I go there I'll be in the same room as Ron and well you saw him; he was going to attack be from behind. Thankfully George was there to stop him." He explained to Hermione. "Add to that after the events down in the Chamber of Secrets I decided that I was going to get to know Ginny better, as a friend. With the way that Ron reacted earlier today, I don't think he'll understand or even be open to the idea of it. Maybe when I'm in the meeting with Ms. Minerva on Saturday I'll talk to her about this."

"What meeting Harry?"

"Oh it's nothing really; we're just going over some stuff for when I head over to the Weasleys'. I guess some of it will deal with the removal of the two power level locks that are on me."

"Wait Harry you have two power level locks on you? Do you realize how redundant that is?" Hermione said looking puzzled.

"Really Hermione, I had no idea. Why is that?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You know that sarcasm is not a desired quality in a Gryffindor, Harry." Minerva said from just outside the door to Hermione's room. "I thought the two of you were going to bed."

"That was my plan. However, Hermione decided that we needed to talk about what happened today." Harry explained to his guardian. "She ordered me to sit here and talk to her. I wanted to go and lay down"

"With how moody Harry got all year with everyone believing that he was the Heir of Slytherin I could see him falling back into that pattern and I wasn't going to deal with it here at home." Hermione didn't look the least bit embarrassed when she explained her actions.

Minerva grinned as she heard this explanation then said. "Well I'm headed out. I'll be here to pick you up around noon Saturday, Harry so please be ready. Don't stay up too late and good night both of you."

"Good night." They both replied as Minerva left the room to head out.

Harry sat there for a bit before he quietly said. "They weren't wrong this year Hermione."

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked since she hadn't really herd Harry comment.

"I said they weren't wrong this year." Harry restated.

"What do you mean they weren't wrong?" She asked.

"Everyone in school wasn't wrong saying that I was the Heir of Slytherin, tonight I found out that I am his heir." Harry noticed that Hermione was looking shocked but he kept right on speaking not wanting her to interrupt him so that he could get it all out. "I am also the heir of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and like five other families; not to mention the six or so others that I'm in line for."

They just sat there in silence for a bit while Hermione seemed to be processing what Harry had just told her. When she finally got her head around what Harry had stated she quietly shrieked. "OH MY GOD HARRY! Do you know what this means?"

"No Hermione but unless I miss my guess you're going to tell me." Harry quipped.

"It means you're the Lord of Hogwarts, Harry." Hermione said in an unamused sort of tone.

"What?" Harry questioned quickly.

"You're the Lord of Hogwarts Harry, the descendant of the four founders of the school." Hermione stated as if she were reading from a textbook.

"I got that bit Hermione; I saw the parchment where it was written in my own blood. That bit is easy to figure out Hermione, but what does it mean?" Harry queried starting to get a little cross.

"Well Harry, I don't know exactly. Why is it that you and everyone else think that I know everything about, well, everything?" Hermione shot back with a bit of attitude herself.

"Oh come on Hermione, you always have the answer to any question that any teacher has ever asked in class. You're the top in every class and I think you're the only student in our year getting above an A in History of Magic. Plus you've memorized Hogwarts a History"

"Well this time I can't help you. Like the Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts a History only hints at the Lord of Hogwarts, in fact it has more information on the Chamber of Secrets than the Lord of Hogwarts. You'll have to ask someone else about this, perhaps Professor McGonagall, if she doesn't know she can certainly point you to someone that does. You could also ask Professor Dumbledore…"

"NO! Hermione he's the one that sent me to live with the Dursleys, and then he never once checked on me. In addition, I suspect that he's the one that had my parents will sealed, he certainly was against me going to get information on getting it read. I will not involve him in anything if I can help it." Harry stated both firmly and agitatedly at his friend's suggestion. "I'm going to go to bed, unless you still want to force some conversation." He then stormed out of Hermione's room on route to his own.

 **1 Yes, I went full name.**

 **2 I'm not sure that this is how most parents would handle this but my way of thinking is that Arthur and Molly Weasley trust their children to tell them the truth about things, even if it takes them some time to get around to it. In addition, Charlie by the standards of the wizarding world was an adult at the time.**

 **3 Yes, this is from Ginny she just found out about her niece at that moment.**


	7. Another Saturday Meeting

_AN: Okay people I have to apologize for not updating this sooner but well life has this annoying habit of creeping up and making things difficult for personal pursuits. Suffice it to say while the issues that I have are health related they are not issues with my health but that of a family member. Well this chapter is a bit longer than I am used to posting but well I just wanted this in one chapter I felt that it wouldn't work if I split it so it is over my 4000 word count limit for a chapter. Please enjoy and as always, your comments are helpful to me in refining my craft._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 7

Another Saturday Meeting

Come Saturday morning, Harry was still acting sullen and moody. Nothing that any of the Grangers' did to stem his attitude seemed to help; in most cases it just made things worse. To that point, Hermione was still attempting to get Harry to open up about the events on Wednesday; and Harry was again rebuffing them. Harry left the parlor and Hermione made to follow him until Emma spoke up forcefully. "Let it go Hermione, he'll talk about it when he's ready, not a moment before. The more you push baby the more he's just going to close down. If you continue to push him, it will just make him take longer to open up to any of us. Just give him some space."

"But mom you don't know how long that'll be. I don't want this to be a shroud over our entire summer." Hermione retorted.

The ringing of the doorbell saved Emma from responding and when she looked at the clock, she saw that it was precisely noon. She answered the door unsurprised to find Professor McGonagall standing there looking the part of a grandmother. "Hello Minerva. Harry should be ready he's been attempting to avoid Hermione since breakfast but the last I saw he was ready to go."

"Why is he avoiding Hermione?" Minerva asked politely.

Emma looked at the parlor, where her daughter was, in an exasperated sort of way before she responded. "Because she's Hermione, I imagine that you have seen what she is like when she is faced with a problem she thinks she can fix with knowledge. Sometimes she is so like her father exceptionally stubborn with a dash of impatience. She is attempting to force Harry into speaking about something that he doesn't want to discuss. I feel so sorry for him. He is showing all the classic signs of an abused child. The withdrawing into his self, the shrinking away from others, I just wish I could help him but it's hard when Hermione keeps pushing him further into his shell."

"Well Emma I was there when Harry revealed a lot of what had happened to him with his 'relatives'. I tell you this now with everything that he told us in that meeting I find it hard to believe that Harry is the wonderful young-man that he is. I knew what hardships lay before me when I accepted to be his guardian but I also knew that it was imperative that I take up this burden." Minerva said with a bit of melancholy in her voice. "I owe Lily and James that much."

Then with a slightly raised voice, Emma called Harry into the hall so that he could head out with Minerva for their meeting.

O

Harry and Minerva shared a quiet lunch of Shepard's Pie in her office but it wasn't until they had finished that Harry finally spoke to his guardian. "Um… Ms. Minerva, I was wondering if I could ask you a question about what happened on Wednesday?"

"Of course Harry." Minerva stated evenly. "You needn't worry about asking questions of me. Neither when I'm your guardian nor when I'm your professor."

"Well Wednesday after you left I kind of told Hermione that I was descended of all four of the founders and she told me that because of it I was the Lord of Hogwarts but she didn't know what that actually meant." Harry sort of blurted out in a bit of a rush he then slowed his speech marginally when he asked. "Do you know what that means?"

"Harry this means that the school will bend to your will, within reason of course. The School won't kill someone for you, but it will protect you. You might also be able to find the Founder's Hall, also called the Heart of the Castle." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Now mind you that I'm not telling you to go looking for it, especially if it will conflict with your studies. Moreover Harry, speaking of your studies, I would like you to take either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes this year." Minerva held up her hand to forestall the objection that she could see forming on Harry's face. "Now Harry hear me out, if you only take the two electives that you signed up for and you don't like one of them you're stuck with the class until after your fifth year. However if you take three electives and dislike one you can drop it."

Harry sat and thought of what Minerva had told him before he asked a little bewildered. "Why would I dislike one of the classes I chose?"

"To be honest Harry many students that take Divination dislike the class, mainly this is because the professor is… difficult to deal with. You see she picks a student in each class every year that is 'going to die', and well I think that she would gravitate to you as that student. May I ask why you chose the two classes you did?" Minerva finished with a concerned look on her face.

"Honestly Ms. Minerva, I chose them because Ron picked them. But, with what happened on Wednesday I'm not sure that was a good reason." Harry felt that he needed to explain some more based on the look that he got from Minerva, so he continued. "I didn't know what classes to pick and without any guidance from older students, aside from Percy, the task was daunting especially for those of us from muggle backgrounds. Ron figured that Divination and Care of Magical Creatures would both be easy courses. I think I would like to take both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes they sounded interesting and then I wouldn't take Divination; I thought it sounded like a joke to be honest. But, I was going to be in the class with my best mate, now I'm not even sure if Ron is my friend let alone my best mate. I'm also not sure I want to go to the Burrow before my birthday." Harry said looking a little worried about his future.

Just then, the fireplace burned with a Green flame and out stepped first Ginny, and then Mrs. Weasley, followed by a man Harry vaguely remembered to be Ginny's brother Bill and finally Mr. Weasley.

"Harry I believe that we should set this discussion aside for now while we discuss the reason for this meeting. Hello everyone thank you for coming." Minerva said graciously to her guests.

"Hello Minerva, Harry." Mr. Weasley said to his host and his youngest son's best friend. "Now I know that Molly told me we had a meeting today but she didn't tell me what it is about."

"Actually dad I think I can explain it." Bill said in a friendly sort of way. "Unless I miss my guess Professor McGonagall wanted to discuss the fact that Ginny and Harry share a bond with each other."

"You are quite right Bill and you no longer need call me professor as you are not my student any longer." Minerva said evenly.

"What kind of a bond Bill?" Molly asked her eldest son in a very worried tone.

"Well I haven't run into this beyond the theory, no one has in recent history. I remember that Professor Vens in my Aura Reader classes when I was here at Hogwarts taught us what a bond like what this looks like. That type of bond is a true soul bond." Bill said a bit in awe of the connection that his sister was going to share with the young man sitting next to her on the small couch. "That is what we are meant to discuss correct?"

"Yes Bill exactly that as well as the end of the line curse that is on Harry." Minerva stated like a proud teacher.

"I've never heard of an end of the line curse before." Bill said with a look of confusion.

"To be honest neither had I before Wednesday when Harry took his powers test." Minerva stated wondering why Molly was being so quiet, and then just chalking it up to shock at what she had heard. "So I did some research here in the school library and found some information on it. However, I'm not entirely sure how reliable the source is. I got all of my information on the end of the line curse from a book titled Spells that Merlin didn't share written by Rita Skeeter. Therefore, you can sense my distrust of the material. However, it was the only location that mentioned it at all. It said that after his fifteenth birthday the bearer of the curse would fall under the terms of the curse if he were the last living male of the bloodline. The curse will result in a magical marriage and the conception of a male heir." Minerva stated her findings.

"But…but when Harry turns fifteen, Ginny will still be only thirteen. We can't allow this to happen." Molly said finally breaking her silence in a tone of voice that showed her agitation at the news she had just heard.

"Um Mom with the true soul bond that they share we won't be able to stop it from happening. Depending on how far along the bond they are, they'll be able to move to the other's location at will. Not even an anti-apparition ward will stop them. In addition they will have to complete the bond at some point between Ginny's fifteenth and sixteenth birthday or they'll both die." Bill said a little bit of worry in his voice.

"What do you mean I'll die if we don't complete the bond? How do we complete the bond so we don't die? Why are we saying the same thing at the same time?" Harry and Ginny asked in shocked tones that even got worse when they realized that they were talking in sync with each other.

"Well Sprite, Harry, I meant what I said. If the two of you don't complete the soul bond before Ginny turns sixteen you will both die from the inside out as your soul fizzles. As for how to complete the soul bond I'm not going to tell you that for three reasons." Bill said as he raised his right hand ticking off fingers as he went. "One, mom would kill me. Two, because of the nature of the bond you can't do it until Ginny is at least fifteen anyway. And three, did I mention mom would kill me." He rather stressed that last one. "As to the reason why the two of you are speaking at the same time, it could just be dumb luck or it could be the second manifestation of the bond's power. The first of these manifestations is emotion sharing, which Harry showed spectacularly Wednesday night. The second is a shared train of thought. According to Professor Vens, that one seems related to the distance between the two of you and supposedly, it is the easiest of the powers to tune out. The next ability is called thought speak. With it, you will be able to speak from mind to mind without vocalization, Fred and George would love that one. The final ability that will manifest before the completion of the bond is instantaneous transportation. This isn't like apparation it will even work when you are at Hogwarts. It can happen involuntarily when you are asleep or under immense stress at least that's what the textbook I had said."

"That was why I called this meeting. I was going to suggest that Harry and Ginny start residing in the Gryffindor family dormitory this coming year." Minerva said.

"Minerva how can they live in the family dormitory, they are too young and also they are not married?" Molly asked interrupting Minerva as she stopped to take a breath.

"Harry and Ginny only need have the permission of a parent or guardian and the permission of their head of house. Since I brought this up, I can assure you that I am giving permission for Harry to do so as his guardian and for the two of them as their head of house." Minerva stated evenly.

"But…but what if they…well you know Minerva?" Molly asked the professor getting a little flustered as she asked.

"Act like teenagers; given the opportunity." Minerva stated with a bit of mirth in her eyes. "To answer that I think it would be best for Bill to explain as he has the most information on the subject of the Bond."

"Mum the Bond will not allow this to happen before Ginny turns fifteen. From what the chapter in my book said it just won't occur to them before then." Bill said succinctly to his mother.

"Oh well that is good to know, I still find it worrying though I guess." Molly said with a bit of thought in her voice.

"As I said I think that they should start living in the family dormitory this way if the effects of the bond manifest they will be outside the magic of their normal dormitories." Minerva stated with more conviction than she felt.

"What do you mean Professor?" Ginny asked in wonder. "Why would our living arrangements make a difference?"

"Well Ginny, that is because the staircase to the girls' dormitories is bewitched so that only girls may enter. If a boy enters that stairwell, a very loud siren will wail and the stairs themselves will turn into a slide. At least that is what will happen in Gryffindor tower, I am unsure that it works the same in the other houses beyond that they have the same protections." Minerva said with mirth in her eyes.

"Then how does Oliver wake the girls on the Quidditch team for his beloved early morning practices?" Harry asked.

"Oliver needs to either get a female house elf or a female prefect to wake them up for him." Minerva said evenly

"We have a prefect other than Percy?" Harry and Ginny asked together and blushed because of it.

"Yes there is a male and a female prefect from the fifth, sixth and seventh year students. The other prefects for this coming year are Penny Alstadt, Chelsea Slater and Denis Featherweek, plus the two from the incoming fifth years." Minerva stated with a note of concern in her voice. "Do you mean to tell me that the two of you didn't know who your prefects were last year?"

They both just shook their heads to indicate that they hadn't though Harry did speak in a small voice. "I didn't know that we had any prefects other than Percy for the last two years."

"Well that just won't do. I think that we will have a house meeting right after the end of the opening feast. I also think that I will need to take better care in who I select to be prefects from now on." Minerva stated more to herself than anyone else. "At any rate Molly, Arthur what do you say on the subject of the family dorm?"

"I'm not sur…" Molly started before Arthur spoke in a slightly raised voice.

"As Ginny's father and the Head of House Weasley I am giving permission for her to live with Harry in the Gryffindor family dorm."

This time Ginny and Bill spoke at the same time. However, they didn't use the same words as each other. "What do you mean you're the Head of House Weasley dad? I thought that position was held by Great-Grandpa Percival?" Bill's deeper voice drowned out Ginny's softer voice. However, as Harry was sitting right next to Ginny he heard her say. "Isn't Great-Grandpa Percival the Head of House Weasley dad?"

"Whoa you two it's hard to hear when you're both asking different questions at the same time." He waited for each of his children to re-ask their similar but differently worded questions. "Last week I got a letter from my Grandfather stating that it was his wish to step down from the duties of Head of House of the family so that he could spend his retirement in peace. My father your Grandpa Reg turned it down as did all six of my uncles. With my older brother Gerald having died in an early Death Eater attack I was the next in line, with a few stipulations." Arthur responded to the questions asked of him by the two of his children in the room.

"What do you mean there were stipulations Arthur? And don't think that the discussion of Ginny's dorm situation is over dear."1 Molly spoke coldly to her husband.

Arthur looked as if he was pained to respond to Molly's question. "My Grandfather stated that I needed to name my heir as a son other than Percy, Fred or George and that the son needed to reside in Great Briton or Ireland. So for the time being it will have to be Ron as the heir of House Weasley."

As soon as Mr. Weasley made this statement, Harry noticed how Bill looked a little apprehensive about something but what it was he could not exactly say. He knew that Bill wanted to say something but also that he wasn't sure if he should.

Molly gave her husband a perturbed look while asking her next question. "I can understand him not wanting you to choose one of the twins as your heir but why not Percy? We even named him after your grandfather."

Arthur looked a little nervous when he responded to Molly's query by pulling a letter from his pocket. "The exact wording from the letter that my grandfather wrote me was. 'I offer you the position of Head of House Weasley on the condition that you chose the heir to the position with the following guidelines. Firstly, the heir you choose must reside in England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland or Ireland. Secondly you may not choose your heir as either of your miscreant twins or your son whom you named after me who has the stick firmly wedged up his arse.' My grandfather made his wishes very clear as you can see dear." He showed the letter to Molly before he put it away.

"Why I never… that man… he is going to get a piece of my mind the next time we see him." Molly fumed after she saw the description of her third son.

It was at this time that Minerva cleared her throat and proceeded to state. "As we have completed the business at hand and as it is getting to be near three how about we all sit for a spot of tea." She more stated than asked as a few house elves all wearing a large cloth napkin with the Hogwarts crest like a toga brought in several trays loaded with tea and pastries. Then in an attempt to steer the conversation away from the impending argument between Arthur and Molly she looked at Bill and asked. "So Bill how do you like being a curse breaker in Egypt?"

Bill looked as if he was happy that the conversation was going in a direction away from an impending argument responded to his former professor's question. "Brilliant, honestly it was a wonderful experience to be sure Ms. McGonagall. I am so glad that I was picked to be a part of the crew down there and I had an amazing time doing it as well."

Just as he finished Molly jumped into the conversation with a worried expression on her face and tone to her voice. "Oh Bill what do you mean? You make it sound like you're not doing it anymore. You told us that you got vacation to come home for the reading of the Potters' will, don't tell me that you were fired instead."

Bill finally interrupted his mother with his arms in front of him in the universal sign for wait. "Mum. I was going to save this news for after supper so that I only had to say it once but since the kneazle's out of the sac now. Remember this morning the owl I got at breakfast?" waiting for the nod from his mum before he continued. "It was from Gringotts. It was to inform me that I was being transferred."

Molly looked if possible even more agitated than she had before Bill started to explain when she blurted out another worried question. "Transferred? What dangerous location are they sending you to now?"

Harry couldn't understand how this question seemed to make Bill come to the verge of laughing until the man spoke with barely controlled humor in his voice. "Gringotts, London Mum. The goblins are re-opening the on-site curse breakers office. The letter said something about a complete check of the vaults."

The shocked look on Molly's face was in Harry's opinion priceless. To Harry it ranked right up there with the look on Dudley's face when he realized that Hagrid had given him a pig's tail. Arthur breached the momentary silence that followed Bill's pronouncement when he simply asked. "Why are they doing that Bill?"

Bill regarded his father then answered. "I don't know dad. I guess I'll find out when I report to my new boss and meet my co-workers."

Arthur looked a bit shocked with this statement and asked. "What do you mean co-workers, son? As long as I can remember when the goblins have had an on-site curse breaker, they've only ever had one at a time. The only thing I can think is that they learned something alarming and are being very proactive about fixing the issue."

"I don't know about any of that dad, if I've learned anything since I started working for the Goblins its not to question their motives they are almost always driven by profit, at least those in clan Gringotts. All I know is what the letter said; that I am to meet up with the five other curse breakers the Monday after next for a briefing on the assignment change. I'm gonna send an owl to Jack my roommate in Egypt to send my stuff back to the Burrow via portkey sometime next week and look for an apartment in or around London." Bill mused after he finished explaining what he knew about his new position at the bank.

"It almost seems as if the goblins are searching for something in the vaults. I wonder. Does this has anything to do with Harry?" Minerva pondered just loud enough that they all heard this even though it was obvious that she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Arthur looked at Minerva shocked for a second before he asked. "Why would this have anything to do with Harry?"

With this question from Arthur, Minerva finally realized that she had spoken aloud. She looked to Harry and asked. "Do you want me to tell them or will you Harry?"

Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell them this. He wasn't sure what they would think of him if they found this out. How could he figure out what to tell them when he hadn't really figured out what he thought about it himself? Just as his worry was about to overtake him he felt a small hand grip his and another started to rub his back as feelings of concern and comfort flooded into him from those same hands. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Ginny was comforting him and at that point, he knew that no matter what he said that at least she would support him. "I'll tell them even though I haven't really come to grips with it yet myself. Wednesday after the will reading, I took an inheritance test and a powers test. Among the list of powers affiliated with me was the remnant of a dark art called a soul shard of a man named Tom Riddle who I know is also known as Lord Voldemort." The reaction that he got from the group sitting in Minerva's office was no surprise at all to Harry. All the assembled people in Minerva's office save for Ginny gasped but Ginny just started to shake a little but she didn't continue with that for long after Harry started to rub her back.

Molly was first to respond to Harry's statement. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. The powers test that I took stated I had a remnant of Tom Riddle's soul in me. I know that Tom Riddle is Voldemort…" another collective gasp from the group "as the soul shard that was in the Diary down in the chamber told me. I'd say that Ginny could verify it however; she was out when I got to the chamber and didn't come round until after I destroyed the diary and by extension the soul shard. Professor Dumbledore also said this to me after we returned from the chamber between Ginny going to the hospital wing and Mr. Malfoy entering the office."

Minerva only nodded her assent to the statement not trusting her voice at that precise moment when Ginny started in a meek but strong voice. "Harry's telling the truth Mum; since it was one of the things that Tom taunted me with when he was telling me how useless and worthless I was. He kept saying that the only thing that I was good for is to be bait for the trap that would bring him back to power and rid the world of Harry."

"Ok let me see if I have this straight. The deal with Ginny in the Chamber was because of a soul shard in a diary and Harry also has one from the same person in him?" Bill asked and waited for a response when all he got were nods from Minerva and Harry he continued. "Since these are remnants of a Dark Art that would mean that it was most likely the dark ritual for making a Horcrux. If this is the case and he already had the one in the diary he would have to have had at least three others before he went to kill Harry to make his soul unstable enough for a piece of it to break off and latch onto Harry when his body died."

"You have a lot of information on this dark art Bill." Minerva stated evenly. "Am I to assume that this knowledge comes from your time as a curse breaker?"

"Yes it was a part of the training that we had to undergo to be a curse breaker; and some of my knowledge comes from my studies on the soul that I have continued since I finished here at Hogwarts because of being an aura reader." Bill revealed where his knowledge stemmed from to the gathered room. "I mean I would never want to do these things they scream of an individual that has absolutely no thought for the preciousness of human life. To be honest I don't even think that murder in the name of self-defense is justified there is always a better way especially with magic, just stun them then bind them.2"

"Now Minerva I know that you and Harry were discussing something that was private so I think that as tea is over and our business has been concluded I feel that it is time that we leave, there is no telling what Fred and George have gotten up to with only Percy and Ron there. Besides, I do believe that Molly would like to have quite a few words with me over the unilateral decision that I have made for the benefit of our daughter." Mr. Weasley stated evenly before they all said their goodbyes before the Weasleys left Minerva's office via the floo just as they had come.

 **1 The discussion between Arthur and Molly about Ginny staying in the family dorm with Harry is irrelevant to the story suffice it to say the Head of House Weasley line really makes the conversation moot.**

 **2 Just a bit of an idea that I had for where I see Bill's ideology on the use of force.**


	8. Time in Tottenham

_AN: I'm going to apologize for this chapter taking so long to update and for it being quite a bit shorter than most of my chapters. I'm not making excuses but the death of my father in June affected me greatly and I have found it hard to write since. Then just as I was starting to get back into my writing in early December, I fell and broke my back. Due to these events this will be the last chapter for a while I will be working on this story and others that I've been toying with while I am on a posting Hiatus. I am not giving up on this story or this craft but I do need time to complete the healing process._

 _Legal Bit: I do not own anything that is a part of the Harry Potter Universe created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just own the situations and characters that I have made._

 **Harry Potter the Lord of Hogwarts Part II**

 **The Fugitive's Flight**

Chapter 8

Time in Tottenham

Once the four Weasleys had left, Minerva turned to Harry and asked. "Now Harry what is this about you not wanting to go to the Burrow in two weeks' time?"

With a look of extreme worry on his face, Harry slowly and quietly replied. "Well Ms. Minerva, I'm afraid of how Ron will react. You saw what he was like on Wednesday. He would have cursed me if it weren't for George. Like I said before the Weasleys came I'm not sure if Ron and I are still even friends."

"Harry if you don't mind I would like to send a letter to the Weasleys expressing your concerns." Minerva stated evenly. "I think it might also be best if you discussed this with someone else, and I don't mean with Ms. Granger. She is a blunt instrument as a problem solver and I don't think that kind of method can be successful at this time."

Harry was nodding his assent when a wave of intense anger washed over him that did not seem to come from anywhere. With the limited knowledge that he had on the soul bond he realized that this was probably coming from Ginny.

 **Start Ginny's POV**

As they emerged from the floo Ginny felt that she needed to sit and think about what she had just learned. Therefore, she excused herself to her room. However before she entered her room she could hear a conversation starting through the vent by her door that she used to spy on the conversations in the kitchen. "Mom where were you, Dad, and Bill today?" Ron asked unconcerned about the fact that his sister was with them at the time.

"We had a meeting with Professor McGonagall about next year concerning Ginny." Her Mum stated in a somewhat irritated tone of voice.

"Why was Bill involved if they aren't going to let Ginny back next year?" Ron asked somewhat perplexed. "Did McGonagall ask if he could tutor her in Egypt?"

"No, it was about dorm arrangements Ronald. Your sister will be going to Hogwarts for her second year." Ginny noticed that her mother's reaction to Ron's statement was even more annoyed than it was for his first question especially with the use of his full first name.

"Oh the parents of the other girls not want their daughters to dorm with Ginny then?" Ron persisted evidently unaware of his mother's growing annoyance. Ginny couldn't believe that git of a brother had asked about that so calmly.

"If they did have those concerns Ronald, Professor McGonagall did not tell us. This meeting had more to do with what happened Wednesday than with what happened last term." Ginny heard her Mother say in a voice now bordering on completely angry. Ginny herself was getting to the point that she wanted to go downstairs and show her brother just why the twins feared her bat-bogey hex. However, her mother just continued with her explanation. "Honestly of all my children still in Hogwarts the one whose future there you should be worried about is yourself."

"What do you mean? Why would I need to worry? I wasn't the one running around attacking people now was I?" Ron asked indignantly. Ginny was about to fly downstairs with her wand and plaster Ron with several hexes before she heard her mother.

"No Ronald you did not. However, you did not help your sister out in any way until the incident. Additionally with what happened on Wednesday, the way you reacted to Ginny and Harry your future at Hogwarts is in serious doubt. The warning I sent you at the beginning of last year still stands young man." The last time Ginny heard her mother's voice sound like that it was coming from the howler.

"Dad you can't seriously let mom take me out of Hogwarts, that's practically criminal." Ron had apparently realized that mum was angry and tried to use their father as a brake for her anger.

"Well Ron if that's the way you feel about what your mother just said then what I'm about to tell you will seem inhuman. If by the end of next month you haven't curbed your attitude to my satisfaction not only will you not be going back to Hogwarts, you will spend next year under the tutelage of my Aunt Muriel. Now go to your room." This was not the reaction that Ginny expected to hear from her father but given the news about him being the head of house Weasley, she guessed that her dad would need to be a lot stricter.

"Are you serious, Arthur? First the meeting and now this, what happened to you? What happened to my calm loving husband?" The questions that Ginny heard from her mother were a bit of a shock.

"Molly I'm quite serious. Do you realize the trouble that boy could have been in if George hadn't been there to stop him? As for your last question my dear, I'm still here it's just now I'm responsible for more than just this family, I'm responsible for all Weasleys." Ginny heard this from her father and realized just how much pressure he was putting on himself with this added responsibility.

Ginny was so lost in thought about the going's on in the Kitchen that she completely forgot that Ron being sent to his room meant that he would be coming up passed her landing until he was there and growling at her. "Get out of my way brat. How I'm in trouble because you went around attacking people last year is beyond me. And you need to stay away from Harry he's my friend."

"Why… why are you being such a… such a bloody prat Ron?" She asked still a little in shock about her parents exchange but she did notice Ron start to give his usual practiced response before continuing. "Don't give me any of that trying to protect me crap you've been like this for as long as I can remember."

With this Ron looked up and down the staircase and noticing that they were along let loose. "Harry was my friend first then I had to share him with the twins because of the Quidditch team. I had to share practically everything with you growing up; I don't want to share my best friend with you too."

This more than anything she had heard from him through the vent made her realize just how selfish Ron truly was and she retorted quickly. "Well guess what dung for brains. That was never an option. Harry and I were linked from the moment I was born. Harry and I will be together forever."

"Mum would never allow that. You're too young." Ron said smugly.

Ginny was saved from answering this statement with the fact that Bill was headed to his room across the hall from Ginny's and exasperatedly responded for her. "Ronnie mum never had a choice and after today's meeting she really doesn't. It's called a soul bond it's an unbreakable connection between two people forged at the moment the younger of the two is born. Our little sister will be in a far more complete relationship than you or I can ever hope to imagine. Now you need to head up to your room like dad said." Ron stomped off up the stairs to his attic bedroom aiming a rude hand gesture at Ginny along the way. Bill just shook his head as Ron did this before saying evenly. "I have a feeling that Ron will spend next year at Great-Aunt Muriel's. Though it won't help his social skills, it should greatly improve his academics… and his posture." Ginny giggled at this. "Hey, Gin-Gin lets go for a fly, you can use Charlie's old broom."

"You really want to go flying with me, Bill?" Ginny asked her eldest brother shocked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. I saw you out there the summer before my final year at Hogwarts I think that you'd make a killer chaser with your moves." He responded with a smile.

 **End Ginny's POV**

After that brief intense anger that Harry felt he was greeted by amazing feelings of joy like the kind that he himself got when he was flying. Harry had no idea what Ginny was doing but whatever it was, he was happy that she was happy. As for Harry, he was a little apprehensive about returning to the Grangers not in the way that he had been when he was going to the Dursleys but well he didn't want to be grilled by Hermione about opening up.

He and Minerva had returned to #17 Riverview Way and Harry was shocked when Minerva had stayed the entire afternoon and into the evening only leaving when Hermione had fallen asleep on the Grange's sitting room floor listening to some of Minerva's tales of her own time at Hogwarts. The first thing that had shocked Harry about the stories was how many classes they no longer taught at Hogwarts though he could understand some of them such as the disposal of magical creatures which had become the care of magical creatures. However he couldn't see a reason for the school to no longer teach Dueling; save for that disastrous attempt at a Dueling club this last year led by the incompetent Professor Lockhart. They also no longer had two of Minerva's three electives while they still taught Arithmancy they no longer taught Geomancy and Healing.

O

By the following Monday Harry had had to avoid Hermione so much that he had effectively barricaded himself in his room. Since he was there, he had decided to write a letter to Healer Fletcher requesting a meeting at her office at her earliest convenience. Two days later at breakfast three letters arrived for Harry, as well as one for Hermione delivered by three owls. The first letter for Harry was delivered by one of the school's barn owls and had his results for the previous term.

Grades for Harry James Potter

Astronomy – E

Charms – E

Defense against the Dark Arts – O

Herbology – E

History of Magic – A

Potions – A

Transfiguration – E

Grades

Passing

O = Outstanding

E = Exceeds Expectations

A = Acceptable

Failing

P = Poor

D = Dreadful

T = Troll

When He finished that letter and about to start the next Hermione asked if she could see his marks which he handed over to her in the hope that this would distract her. He then continued on to the next owl's letter this one was delivered by a little owl he couldn't identify.

Mr. H. Potter,

I am responding to your missive about a session to determine a path that best suits you for dealing with the hardships that have befallen you in your short life thus far. I regret to inform you that I cannot take up your case at the present time, as I will be dealing with several cases starting on this coming Thursday. However, I have secured you a meeting Friday at 1:00 PM with a colleague of mine who from the brief description of your issues I think will be much better suited to your case in the long term. When you come to the office, you need only ask for Healer Penderghast.

Sincerely

Camille Fletcher, Mind Healer, St. Mungo's

The third and final letter for Harry came attached to the Weasley family's ancient owl Errol. Harry decided to leave the old bird where he lay as he removed this last letter. As he opened it, he was shocked to find it written in an unfamiliar handwriting. For this reason, Harry skimmed to the bottom of the letter to see that it was from Mr. Weasley.

Harry,

It was with great sadness that Molly and I read the letter from Minerva stating your reluctance to coming to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Though the reasons that you have stated are understandable we feel that we have a solution to this. As you know, Bill has moved back to England and on Monday, he found a nice flat on the outskirts of London so we can have you stay in Bill's old room for the summer, and if this doesn't work, he has offered to let you stay in the spare bedroom in his flat. I have warned Ron about his temper and attitude and he knows that his actions will have consequences. I know that Ginny is looking forward to spending some time with you. Minerva and I will be there tomorrow night to pick you up, see you then.

Arthur Weasley

"Um Dr. Emma, Dr. Dan I just received a letter from Mr. Weasley." Harry said a little nervously but continued when they had looked up at him. "He says that he and Ms. Minerva will be here tomorrow night to pick me up."

"Are you sure Harry, Minerva said in her letter to us yesterday that she and Mr. Weasley would be here tonight at 6:00 to take you to the Weasley's." Emma said with a little concern I her voice.

Uncharacteristically Dan sensed the tension and interjected to ease it. "Well I guess we shall see tonight. I think it would be best if you were ready to go tonight though Harry, just in case."

As he was finished eating, Harry excused himself to the room that he was staying in to pack his trunk. As he got to the room however, he was pleasantly surprised to see Hedwig waiting for him with a letter attached to her leg. "Hey girl is that for me?" Hedwig just gave him a look that seemed to question his intelligence at this question but allowed him to take the letter and accepted the offered owl treat before winging up to her cage and settling in for a nice nap. Harry looked at the address on the letter and instantly knew it was from Ginny.

Dear Harry,

I hope this letter gets to you before Ms. Minerva and Dad come pick you up. I figured that I'd warn you that Ron's been acting like a right tyrant since he found out about our bond. Sorry I sort of told him on Saturday after our meeting, I didn't mean to but I was angry because he was telling me that I needed to stay away from you when you get here and I just sort of blurted it out. I hope that you're not mad at me. At any rate now the rest of the boys know except Charlie, I think. Well to make a long story short he's found an ally in Percy but the twins think it's great. Dad told Mum that you were going to stay in Bill's old room for the rest of the summer since he found a flat on Monday. We also got an owl from Charlie on Monday with pictures of my niece Hope and Charlie said that he would be home for my birthday and was bringing her to meet the family. You'll also be able to meet some of my other relatives at my birthday a few of my cousins and aunts and uncles. I can't wait for you to meet my Uncle Gordon and Aunt Lisa they're my God-Parents Uncle Gordon is Dad's youngest brother their oldest Joe is starting Hogwarts this year. Well I think that more than enough about my barmy family and next school term. How are you, don't answer that in a letter just tell me when you get here ok. I think I'm starting to pick up on your emotions because I've been irritated a lot lately even when I shouldn't have been. Bill even noticed it on Sunday when he took me to the local league Quidditch match. We watched the Ottery St. Catchpole Roosters beat the Lac Callen Kappas 200 to 40 that brought the Roosters record up to one and seven on the season. It was the first time Elgin Kooms has caught a snitch since he was at Hogwarts, and he graduated with Bill, though to be fair he was the reserve seeker for the Pride of Portree for two years and spent the last two as a chaser for the Roosters. Bill told me that he'd take us to see the match next Saturday when the Isle of Mann Tri-Stars come to town. I love that Bill is back home. Well I'm going to sign this off before it gets any longer.

Love Ginny

Harry realized that he couldn't be mad at Ginny for letting Ron know about the Soul Bond. It was going to get out once they got back to Hogwarts anyway what with them sharing a room and all. However, he still couldn't understand why Ron was acting this way. A knock on the door startled him. Looking over at the door, he saw Dan standing there.

"Harry I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Dan asked seriously.

"Yes sir." Harry responded with a lot of worry on his face and in his voice.

Dan smiled as he closed the door deciding to sit in the desk chair and then began in a calming voice. "Relax Harry; I imagine that my wife has told you not to discuss your predicament between you and your friend Ron with me." Harry got wide eyed and just nodded in response. "Well as that advise goes she was right up till the last few years. You see Harry, since Hermione has started at Hogwarts I have gained a friend in Arthur Weasley. He has helped me become a better person and the long and short of it is this. Don't let a bad friend stand in the way of your happiness. This is a lesson that I've learned late in life. Unfortunately I was the bad friend in my situation and I'm not sure that is something that anyone can fix."

As Dan paused to take a breath, Harry interjected. "Why don't you try apologizing to your friend and sister, sir? The worst thing that can happen is that they tell you that they don't forgive you. But at least this way you will know that you have tried."

As Harry finished Dan chuckled. "You know Harry, Arthur told me the exact same thing. How did you get to be so smart at such a young age? Especially since Hermione has described you as having the emotional depth of a teaspoon."

Harry looked a little shocked but responded. "To be fair last term I did have over half the school thinking I was a sociopath that was attacking other students and Hermione did spend nearly half of the term in the Hospital wing."

With that, Dan stood up walked over to Harry giving the boy a one armed hug and stated. "I think it is high time I followed the advice of two smart individuals. I'm off to go ring my mother to find out my sisters number. I'll let you finish packing."

O

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked his near enough older sister.

"Sure Harry, come in and sit down." Hermione motioned to her bed as she responded, then continued when he had sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

Harry sat and thought about what to say for a second before he started speaking. "I feel that I should tell something that came about because of the will reading that also involves someone else. But I need you to not overreact or anything like that, ok?"

"Oh come on Harry when have I ever overreacted to anything?" Hermione asked smugly.

Harry just looked at Hermione with a 'you can't be serious' look before he started. "All week while I've been processing this information that I'm about to impart to you. Or how about when I told you that I was the heir of the four founders. Or how about when Dumbledore told the school that as a treat last term he was cancelling the exams. Or…"

"Ok, fine, I get it I have a tendency to overreact in your opinion." Hermione huffed in an effort to cut Harry off from speaking. "Now I promise I will try not to overreact to this news as well."

Smirking and with a voice full of mirth Harry told Hermione about the soul bond with Ginny and what was happening at school because of it. Just as he finished this news, Minerva and Mr. Weasley arrived to take Harry to the Burrow.


End file.
